Click, Click, Slide
by VforVendetta34
Summary: After hearing about the chilling tale of Click, Click, Slide, Arisa and Kyou have to stay at school to clean up until ten at night. What if the school curse was actually true and that it never let them go?... KyouUo
1. Ghost Stories

**Click, Click, Sliiide**

Chapter I: _Ghost Stories_

Disclaimer: Ahem, this is like a pledge. I do not own Fruit Basket, I will not run in the halls, push or shove other people, I will not bring a steel pipe to school :cross' fingers: and I will not hit Yuki's fan club members if not necessary. Amen.

A/N: Sorry if I'm mean to the Yuki fan-club teehee. Oh yes, so like, if you do not like blood and gore... I don't expect it too be bad gore so you could basically skip the FLASHBACK if you do not like mutilation. This is horror, and I guess humour too. I'm trying my best, enjoy. And sorry for non-Kyou/Uo shippers :winks: heh. And do not worry, I'll make the Yuki Fanclub people not be dissed so much later on. Don't hate me!

* * *

The short-fused-orange-haired teen sat there, boringly gazing out of the window wishing the teacher would just crawl under a rock and die. 

A small bird had perched itself on the windowsill outside. To Kyou's annoyance, it stared back with it's dark gaze in mockery. Well, mockery to Kyou that is. An insult to him that meant that the bird was free while a huge box trapped his little body with tons of other little bodies……

"Damn you bird, don't make me bit off that feathery head of yours……" he whispered so only the creature and he would hear this.

Tilting it's head to one side, it gave a joyful 'chirp,' and flocked away. The short-tempered cat smiled in triumph and chuckled.

"What is it now carrot-top? Talking to birds? I didn't know your life was this lifeless."

Kyou twitched at the voice he oh-so-hated. He slightly turned around to see a smirking blonde-headed girl with a closed notebook in front of her, signaling her completion of work.

"Shut up Yankee. Not like you have a life anyway," he spat back, not willing to lose another verbal fight.

"Well, all I'm doing is trying to help you," she shrugged, "by letting you know, carrot-top, that talking to birds or menacing them is making you look even lower," she retorted in a hushed voice.

"THAT'S IT!" everyone's attention turned to Kyou as he leaped out of his seat and pointed an accusing finger at Uotani, "WHY CAN'T YOU GO AND BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE! SOMEONE WHO C-A-R-E-S, CARES!"

"Care?" Arisa's voice now echoed through the class as she tried not to laugh, "You seem like you care enough to start SHOUTING in the class."

"YOU LITTLE BI-"

"Souhma Kyou, Uotani Arisa! Get up this instant and out the door you go! The principal of this school will gladly take notice of your disturbances in class for the hundredth time!"

Uotani just got up emotionless and walked out the door while Kyou was having a hard time. Stomping his way out, shoulders tense and clenched teeth always signaled he was furious. Hana gave a little shock to Kyou.

He spun around to face the psy with a deadly glare but before he could snap any nasty insults, Uo grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of class.

The prince shook his head and continued his work while Tohru gasped and tried to convince the teacher about the punishment.

"Miss Honda! I believe this isn't any of your business! You should feel insulted that they have taken some of your learning time."

Tohru winced at the teacher's strong voice and lowered her gaze.

* * *

"It's all your fault Yankee……" Kyou muttered. 

"Now, now Kyon-Kyon, don't put the blame on others."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Well aren't you angry that you're being sent to the principal's office?"

"……… I've been sent a million times now. Does this make a difference? Let it be a million and one times then, carrot-top," she smirked knowing that her reasonable answers would only make him burn more.

The long corridor directed the sent students to a normal door with black, bold prints on it, firmly confirming the owner, 'PRINCIPAL.' There were a couple of chairs against the wall, probably meant for the students who misbehaved themselves during class time.

During the time they waited, everything fell silent between the two which was pretty rare at times when they were in a place together. Kyou stared absent-mindly on the floor tiles thinking about a certain girl that lived with him. She always took care of his laundry... dinner... and so much more. One day, he'd have to repay her all that... but how? He did have feelings for her, which was hard enough to admit to himself last week. The cat sighed as he glanced at Arisa from the corner of his eye. She too, seemed to be smooched up by thoughts, though the subject remained a mystery.

"This way if you please," a lady who Kyou presumed as the secretary opened the door and led them in. It was fortunately, the cat's first visit to the boss of the school, though HAD to be with his most-hated enemy.

The room was dark and quite spaced out with barely any light. The only luminosity radianting in the room came from the small lamp that reflected upon the desk.

A manly man…… _(eew)_ sat at the high desk with his fingers drumming on the wooden figure of the table.

"Please have a seat," he gestured towards two leathery chairs, "Miss Uotani and Mister Souhma…… I have been notified that for the last few weeks, you two have been a 'pain' to your instructor," he removed the spectacles from his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Cut the big words already……" Uo-chan muttered under her breath looking away with crossed arms.

"I am taking this seriously, and you shall be punished for such misbehaviors. Now……. A month's detention ought to be enough……"

"WHAAAT!" Kyou bounded out of his seat once again, "A MONTH! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT!"

"Mr. Souhma, sit down!" he raised his voice, apparently already losing patience with the trouble-makers.

Kyou grumbled but did was he was told. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Arisa suppressing a giggle. The principal's gaze shifted to Uotani, "AND the detentions shall last until ten at night, when I leave!"

Her smile had vanished in a split second as a horrid pale expression replaced it, "wh- But principal sir…… I have a work shift-"

"No excuses tolerated! Starting today, now return to class, and you better behave, or else……." He twitched his eye, which probably tried giving out the message that it was the evil eye.

"Sir-"

"NOW!" he hollered. Arisa clenched her fist as she suddenly stoop upright and marched out of the room. Kyou chuckled behind her as he followed too.

The hallway somehow seemed longer than usual as the young ex-gang member sped down not bothering to wait for Kyou.

"Look who's regretting this now!" he sneered, tasting his upcoming victory, "If you haven't kept your mouth shut……"

"Just drop it orange-top," she sighed slowing her pace down a bit. A ringing noise rang through the hall as the lunch bell signaled the school that they could finally take a break.

Screeches from chairs being pushed in and footsteps filled every classroom with students exiting out of them chitchatting away with their friends. They recognized two faces that came their way carrying their lunches. One waved while the other just walked silently.

"Uo-chan! Kyou-kun! What happened? What did the principle say!" Tohru came running to them, carrying her lunch slowly followed by Hana.

"I sensed electrical waves of fury from you Uo-chan…… what happened?" the goth looked at Arisa with her usual blank gaze.

"Just detentions……" The tough female shrugged.

"You're used to them, I'm sure there's more to it,"

"No, just detentions Hana," she smiled, but to Kyou it seemed forced. Tohru's worried appearance didn't change as she nodded, but Hana on the other hand, wasn't one bit convinced. However, no one ever knew what she thought of due to her emotionless eyes.

"Hah! Detentions until te- _**bop,**_ ouf, OW, HEY!" Kyou had lunged towards Arisa, not caring if he was going to hurt her after that hard hit on the head by a steel pipe _(in which I have no idea where it came from)_.

She took a side step watching the orange-headed boy fall on the ground where she had previously been.

"Coward!" he snarled.

"It's called tactics, no wonder I see you always lose fights against prince."

But before he could retort any snide remarks or comments, Yuki appeared before them and looked down at Kyou.

"Anger management too," he smirked.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," they breathed, "_huff, puff_…………

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Yuki's talking to his hot cousin! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THEY'RE SO CUTE EEEEEEEE, OH MY GOD, YUKI'S BESIDE THAT HONDA GIRL AGAI-"

**BOOM, CRACKLE, sprinkle-sprinkle,** _silence_. A large steel pipe landed on the floor, causing yet again, another huge crater. Little bits and pieces of the floor itself had rained upon the fan girls as they all backed away in fear.

"NEVER, call Tohru-chan like that," the tough ex-gang member whispered to the leader of the fan club.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm n-no-not afffffff-fff-ff-f-f-f-fff-f-f-f-f-f-f-ffffffraid of yeewwwss……." The girl with two pigtails on the side stuttered.

"Stop stuttering, you sound as if you were having a hard time at the bathroom," _(not offending anyone o-o just a joke)_

A large fire erupted from the fan girl's eyes, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"Stop looking at me with those eyes pyromaniac. You'll burn the whole school down at this rate, not that I mind much," shrugging she put her hand on her waist and stared down at her, probably looking like the devil to Minami Kinosita, vice-president of the Yuki fan-club.

Minami stood up shaking like a leaf but gathered all her courage and raised her hand. In a split-second, the hand had descended towards Arisa's face. The vice-president closed her eyes so she couldn't see if the Yankee had decided to fight back the hard way, yet nothing came……. Nothing including the impact with someone else's skin. Instead, a hard grasp had clutched her wrist.

"Such a weak try. What an insult to girls," Arisa's smirk got wider as she released the fan girl's hand and walked away leaving Minami gawking on the spot.

"Uo-chan wait!" Tohru called out while running after her as for Hana walked slowly at her pace. Kyou scuffed but walked away from the scene only to be gazed at by many fan girls. Yuki had left too, and now…… the girls were just there…… daydreaming by themselves about either Kyou or Yuki which left a rather awkward silence…….. or disturbing.

"I'VE HEARD YOU GOT A DETENTION UNTIL TEN TONIGHT YANKEE! MAKE SURE THE SCHOOL'S CURSE DOESN'T CATCH YOU!" The president of the fan club had just made her entrance with an empty threat.

* * *

The school hours passed by quickly enough, though there was always upcoming pain for the pair. 

There were mops equipped with a bucket of water for the floors and dusting-feathery-thingies that were used to, obviously, dust the classes with. Tohru and Hana stayed behind to keep Uotani and Kyou some company but would soon have to leave due to either work, or babysitting their younger sibling.

"I feel evil waves from the teacher……. She's snickering…… and now she just muttered something about revenge……" Hana had muttered monotonely as their instructor closed the door behind her.

"So you have to clean every classroom of the school?" Tohru looked at Kyou and Uo both with solemn expressions, "How long do you have to stay here? I don't think you can be late for your work Uo-chan!"

Kyou snapped back to life, '_so that's why she seemed so persistent about having an earlier dismissal. Feh, not like her parents can't afford their own house. She probably only works to buy cheap stuff……_' the short-tempered teen took the mop and stared to cleanse the floor of their own classroom.

Uotani sighed and brightly smiled at Tohru, "don't worry, I won't be. Besides, you don't actually believe that curse of the school is actually true," Kyou gave a small coughing fit as Arisa added another thing to do on her list: kill Kyon-Kyon.

Tohru sighed and smiled unconvincingly, "The curse……. Ah, no, not really…… seems pretty silly that this school used to be a slaughter house back in the days."

* * *

Time passed by painfully slow as the pushing, and pulling of the mop got harder to do. Arisa was already on her fifth classroom as for Kyou……. He was already on his tenth though she could bet anything that all of the ones he had done were still downright filthy. 

The psychic and rice ball expert had already left a long time ago. She was too weary and annoyed to notice the time.

Slow footsteps could be heard coming towards the classroom in which Uotani was cleaning. The lighting outside didn't help due to winter seasons as for the sun setting early. A thin halo dispersed through the far horizon as darkness reined the city of Tokyo illuminating street lamps.

Usually she wouldn't be afraid of anything that meant harm after all she has been through in her life, but this time, Arisa had to admit it was a bit freaky. The footsteps seemed dragged on the floor with little clicking sounds……

"SHUT UP YANKEE! YOU AIN'T SCARING ME!" Arisa could hear Kyou shout from the end of the hallway while the footsteps were much closer than that……

She gulped and held the steel pipe _(that appeared out of nowhere must I add)_ up high for any intruders.

* * *

**...flashback wheee into the tunnel of darkness we go. Don't read if you do not like gore, but I must say that you'll feel a TINY bit lost...**

It was a dark and gloomy afternoon, much to Arisa's advantage since sunny days weren't the best for her. Many reasons justified that and here it is:

_- Too much sun, too bright…… can't……seee……. AHEAD AAAAHHH_

_- Too many people outside, waaay too hot, very annoyed by people pushing me……… must… kill….. them……_

_- I feel like I'm missing out on fun._

_- Must hit passing people with walking cane…… err I mean steel pipe._

Errm, no okay that wasn't Arisa Uotani's list. It was more like mine but hey XD ahahahaha, no I'm not old. Still a kid, and nopes, not THAT unsocial. Still social………. I feel like everyone's backing away from me _:glares:_.

Back to fic, here's her REAL list:

_- The clouds and darkness usually suit her emotions deep inside,_

_- This reminds her of the day Kyoko died, so she feels stronger,_

_- Easier sneaking by people she doesn't like,_

_- ………. And rain is just plain cool._

Well those were somewhat the reasons but today was a perfect cloudy day with no rays of hope shining down upon Japan. Plus, it happened that Uotani and Hana were staying over at the Sohmas' home for another sleepover organized by Tohru.

"AHA YOU LOST! Now fork over the lottery!" Arisa outstretched her hand expectantly while Kyou's face was tormented by red-fuming-flames-not-to-mention-smoke-from-hell-fire……… Or in other words, his face was burning of fury.

"I BET YOU CHEATED! HOW CAN YOU HAVE DONE THAT!"

"I followed the rules fair and square Kyon-Kyon, now, as promised……"

The orange-haired boy seemed to hiss while digging out the wallet from his pants, "There! You happy now!"

Uotani smiled and nodded. Suddenly, the power went out as the rain started to pour with flashes of light emitting from the windows.

"Well looks like this is going to be hell of a storm huh?" Arisa nudged Hana who just nodded.

"Yah well I bet you're going to run under the table and cr- OW!" Kyou had rubbed the spot he had been struck on by Shigure who just smiled……. Disturbingly at the girls.

"Have you heard………" everyone turned to Hana who seemed quite eerie at the moment, "of the story called…… click, click, slide?"

Kyou smirked, "Click, click, slide! What the kind of story is that? Tap dancing?"

Hana had ignored his rude comment and went on, "It is a story about a ghost……" she said a bit bluntly.

"Ghost stories…… Please tell Hana-san," Yuki looked out the window where the rain was pouring down eternally as for lightning struck out in the distance.

Tohru had just come back with tea as she sat down and smiled brightly. The psy helped herself to a cup as she started her tale, "There was a family who had just moved into a new house to start a new life. They held a happy life until the night where the husband had lost his job. That day he was furious and tried to hide it from his wife by not phoning her and getting himself drunk at a bar……" she sipped her tea, "Meanwhile at home, the wife had no idea of the misfortune and was peacefully preparing dinner for the both of them. The happy woman was cutting vegetables with a butcher knife when the husband came in seemingly ashamed."

"Some husband……" Kyou muttered.

"Please go on Hana-san," Shigure seemed quite into the tale, though he was a novelist, so it would be most likely.

"Finally the wife had come to hug him but he was too drunk to even notice it was his wife. The husband suddenly started to have a tantrum, throwing everything to the ground out of sheer anger. The wife was screaming for him to stop though he continued. After being severely annoyed by a figure he couldn't seem to remember, the husband made his way to the kitchen and took the butcher knife. His wife had screamed but he took her and started to cut her everywhere, cutting open her flesh and tearing out guts," Hana took another sip and ignored the disgusted looks she was getting from her audience, possibly too gored out to sip their own tea.

"Eep……" Tohru winced.

"The husband had cut her legs off after she had died. He was covered in blood and looked at his lost while finally realizing what he has done. Not wanting anyone to find out about this, he buried her into the sand box in their backyard. Who knows what had happened to the husband after that, because we have found him hacked up into pieces in that house. We say it was impossible for him to do it himself seeing that he would've already died cutting open one leg from blood loss."

"ABOUT TIME!" Kyou's mouth has gone dry from the disgust that lingered on the Psy's words.

"Many years after, when the incident was not mentioned anymore, a new family moved in consisting of a son and mother. When they were unpacking, the mother had told her son to go play in the sandbox behind the house. He nodded and went to go play when he heard, '_click_……. _click_……. _sliiide_.' Stopping to look around, he saw nothing else than the sandbox. Looking puzzled, he went to go play when he heard once again…… '_click_…… _click_…… _sliiide_.' He ran back inside to his mother, yelling that there was something out there. She had brushed him off as he was back again outside to play. After hearing it many times again, he ran back inside to tell his mother. Finally losing patience, the mother told him he was to sleep into the garage that night."

"Oh god, poor child……" Yuki muttered. Uotani just lowered her eyes as this whole garage-sleeping thing brought her back memories.

"At night, everything was peaceful, nothing went on but then suddenly the mother heard her son yell from the garage. An ear splitting scream may I add. Opening the garage door, the mother was shocked to her bones, finding her son cut up into pieces. 'Click, click, sliiide."

"ACK HANA! You're freaking me out with the click slide thing! JUST GET ON WITH I- **whack**, OW! STUPID RAT!"

"The mother turned around. There she was, a mutilated body with a woman's agonizing eyes. The mutilated body advanced…… first with one hand, '_click_,' the other hand, '_click_,' and finally she dragged her body leaving a bloody trail, '_sliiide_.' I guess what happened to the mother is pretty straightforward. I suppose this story is similar to the school's curse," everyone's eyes were fixed on Hana. This WAS a creepy tale and man were they ever going to get nightmares by the little sounds caused in the house.

Tohru gasped but as much as she wanted to be in Yuki's arms, there would be no way he wasn't going to stay human. Instead, she changed the topic, which made everyone sigh of relief including the orange-hell-cat.

"You officially freak me out," muttered Uo to the Psychic as the power came back on.

* * *

_**...end flashback, and out the tunnel we go……...**_

What the hell was she thinking about! This was more like a plain** slide, slide, click** to her than a _click, click, slide_. This was totally unlike of her, to think of this as a tale.

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU STUPID YANKEE! I'M NOT AFRAI- AAAH WHAT THE FUCK? WHO THE HELL- DON'T TOUCH ME!" With that, the power went out.

Arisa gasped as she heard Kyou. There was something definitely wrong with the school. The ex-gang member rushed out with her steel pipe only to feel something cold trip her. Falling to the hard ground with a small 'thud.' Uotani swiftly looked up to see a tall figure bending over to her. From the moonlight outside, the light reflected upon something……. Liquid……… to think about it even if she didn't have the time, it looked like blood dripping off his hands. A blade flicked the reflection of light in hid hand as maniac eyes bore into hers. Uotani stared wide-eyes in shock as the hands crept closer and closer……

"What the fuck are you doing Yankee!" Kyou had nudged her with his foot, looking down at her from behind. Arisa gasped and turned around to see Kyou standing there, with his mop protectively on his side. Quickly standing up and looking feverishly around, Arisa shook her head in confusion. The figure was……. Gone. There wasn't even a trace of blood that could've dripped on the floor.

"…….. Wh- Why did you scream Carrot-top?" she said weakly, trying to hide the fact that something had happened to her and trying to relieve herself.

"Uhm, the uh…… I thought I saw someone…… Hey! Stop looking at me like that! I wasn't scared!" he snapped at her while she smirked, "And why were YOU on the floor huh? Tried to lick it clean?"

"I thought I saw someone too…… And no, next time I'm cleaning the floor, I'll be using your face as the wipe!"

He growled at her and sneered, "Don't tell me you were so scared that you decided to fall on the floor and whimper like a mouse," his turn to smirk.

Arisa, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered by his comment, "No, in fact YOU were screaming SO loud that we could hear you from miles away! Talk about being a man……"

"WHY YOU-"

Slide, slide, click……… They both froze.

"Where is that principal anyway? He's supposed to be here!"

Light from the moon shone upon the wall lighting up the walls on the corner of the hallway. A weird shadow disturbed the shape of the lighted polygon as it formed itself.

"Think fast," Arisa's fingers twitched.

* * *

A/N: ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahah oh gawd. When I was writing the click, click, slide thing I got paranoid. Yes, it's real, okay well not real-life real, but real in a sense that I heard it from multiple people. No, I'm not a wuss, it's just the way my friend told the story that made it really good. Story format with it ain't the best. Some might know about that story. I'm sorry if this fic…….. o-o ish gory……. But uhh……. Heh, enjoy? It WILL be a BIT like the Grudge so heh, hope you like it. Now please press that little button down there to review, they somehow boost my spirit and fingers up. 


	2. Think Fast

**Click, Click, Slide**

Chapter II: _Think Fast_

Dislcaimer: I pledge not to chew with my mouth open, not kill my father, not join a gang again after being saved and beating up the Yuki-fanclub members. And also, I pledge of not owning Fruits Basket.

A/N: I like being freaked out, it's fun. Please do not mind my litterature, I suck, I know.

**The Greatest Fudge**: Eeeee, aww thanks. Heh, the 'eee' part, I'm starting to sound like the fan-club. Though they should reverse it to a Kyou fan-club o-o I'll gladly be a member teehee. Heh, I luff cliffhangers, they fun! Oh the click, click, slide thing XD ahahaha, you should've seen me glance around the room jumping at each brusque sound or moving shadows.

**Iris**: Yaay! Thank you! Heh heh heh, I love freaky stuff. Hmm laugh it off eh? Well o-o I can't laugh it off when it's too scary. Ever seen the Grudge? XD I COULDN'T LAUGH for that.

* * *

Kyou glared wide-eyed at the deformed shadow.

_Slide, slide, slide, click, click_…… the steps seemed to be limped. From the corner of the hallway, they could both see a figure approaching them. A gleaming blade reflected the moonlight upon them as is was dragged along the wall, marking it's bloody trail upon it.

Arisa wanted to run, but her legs seemed to be frozen in time, and unfortunately on that spot. Kyou too, was too shocked to move, or speak.

The figure finally moved into the light, where they could see torn flesh and missing body parts. The shocked-neko finally snapped out of it as he grabbed Arisa by the wrist and pulled her somewhere out of the mad-man's sight.

Then ran through the other end of the corridor, determined to get out of here at all cost. Kyou looked behind them to see that the man had simply vanished but when he averted his eyes back to the staircase door that led to the first floor, the mutilated corpse had appeared before him. Arisa gasped as she took her steel pipe and whipped it at the man's face. He vanished again only to reappear behind Arisa holding the blade up for the kill.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON!" Kyou pushed Uotani aside as the knife was swished in air. This time, it was Arisa who pulled Kyou swiftly in the closest classroom, bolting the door shut and putting a chair against the door handle to lock it.

Though this didn't seem to hold the man back as the entrance was bulging by the tackles and punches. Kyou gasped as he looked around. This was a dead end, "Why did you lock us up here! We're on the top floor and he's going to get in here any minute!"

"Did you have another choice!" she glared at him with exausted eyes, "unless you wanted to be mutilated by him, then I suggest we find a way out of here!"

"LIKE WHAT!" he glared back with the same fierce eyes, "DO YOU SUGGEST WE BREAK DOWN A WALL! And after that! ANOTHER WALL!"

Arisa looked away for a second as her gaze drifted to the windows……. Kyou's eyes grew weak at the sight of what she was thinking of, "Are you crazy! Jumping out of the windows at this floor, do you really want to die this bad!"

"You wanna be demented and in pieces in your coffin! I saw you jump out of the window on your first day of school, this shouldn't be a pro-"

"What the hell are you talking about! Of course it's not a problem to me, but what about YOU!"

Arisa blinked at him a few times. This was the first time he showed concern about her, though he did have a nice glow from the moonlight……, "_ugh snap out of it, you hate him, he hates you, end of story_…… I'll be fine. Unless you're carrying on your stupid theory of girls, that they're weak," Kyou stared angrily at her. This wasn't the time to argue, and this was definitely NOT the time to delay any more minutes.

A huge '**bang**,' from the door was heard as they both turned around to see a sharp point sticking out of the door. The knife was drawn back as they could hear an ear-splitting scream and blood oozing down the door crack. Arisa ran to the windows and pushed with all her might, "they're locked shut!" Seeing that there was no time to get a chair and break through the window, the Yankee punched the window, breaking it into little fragments of glass.

"What the fuck! Your hand!" The male teen stared agrily at her doing but was distracted by the dark figure, standing in front of the wrecked door. He slowly limped towards them in dead silence.

Arisa ignored the pricking sensation of glass biting at her open wound and looked back, "KYOU YOU MORON, WE HAVE TO GO!"

The man was already closing the distance between them fast despite his slow pace.

_Slide…… Slide…… click……_

"Yankee quick!" swiftly taking hold of her wrist, he jumped out the window, but as he was doing so the man had reappeared behind Arisa, grasping her by her other arm and tried to slice her through the neck. He narrowly missed and plunged the knife down her collarbone causing her to scream in agony as she fell out the window. Kyou had lost control of his position and fell too, though his gaze never left Arisa's.

The rest passed like a blurr…… his fall……… the anguish of pain that shot through his back and shoulders within the impact of the ground……… that Yankee's motionless body, lying in a heap of her own blood a couple of metres from him………. And that noise………

_Slide…… slide…… click……_

Then total darkness.

* * *

"Oi, Kyon-Kyon, wake up!" a soft voice woke him up as well as gentle fingers running through his ruffled hair.

He groaned, feeling the ache in his back subside. Fluttering his eyes mid-open, Kyou found concerned, beautiful eyes boaring into his.

Kyou, all traces of sleepiness gone opened his eyes to their full extent to see what was going on. There they were, in the middle of nowhere, grassy field full of blooming flowers. The sun shone brightly down upon them as there were no clouds flaoting lazily up in the heavens.

"Yankee? What the……. What's going on?" he rubbed his aching head looking at her awkwardly. Her golden hair gleamed in the sunlight giving it a wheat glow as for her loose blouse. He could see a bandage covering her shoulder blade and her dazzling smile.

Before he could react, warm arms pulled him closer as he felt a tender body against his. What the hell was going on? Why didn't he poof into a cat? This…… was……. Was this a feeling of freedom? Arisa…… she smelled so nice……. Her body curved to his perfectly as her warmth…… this was the first time he felt…… normal. Without hesitating, he pulled her closer, though as he opened his gaze with a smile, his eyes became wide with shock.

"Arisa!" he yelled as her figure became limp, leaning into him. Kyou's breath started to become heavier, pulling out the knife from her back and watching her blood drip. Everything around him start to wilt as the sun became dark.

This was all wrong, how did this happen? What was going on? This had to be a dream……. No, a nightmare!

_Slide……. Sliiide…….. click………._

Kyou froze, "_No, not this, not now_! ARISA! ARISA UOTANI!" he yelled at her lifeless body. Everything became dark, everything including Arisa as she faded into the darkness that threatened to engulf him too……

There appeared Tohru, running happily with Yuki out in the distance where Kyou couldn't reach…… Akito's figure came into view as his hands were on his shoulders, shaking him with all his might.

"STUPID CAT, HOW CAN YOU APPROVE FEELINGS FOR THIS…… GANG MEMBER? DIE-You……. Never-…… be-….. longed….. this……… fa-.. mily. _Wa_-………_ke_," Akito's agonizing face somehow became warmer and…… more feminine as his hair turned into long blonde locks. Was it him or did Arisa just turn from an Akito to a her?

* * *

"MORON WAKE UP! OR ELSE YOU'LL HAVE THE BEATING OF THE CENTURIE!" Arisa shook him by his shoulders. He was starting to freak her out ever since he started to mutter….. or rather scream out her name out while he was asleep. Drooling, and widly kicking around non-stop, that was unlikely of that Kyou.

"ARI-WHA!"

"THAT'S RIGHT CARROT-TOP ARISA WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" the previous gang member had ceased shaking him but huffed out in anger. Being alone with a freak and an event she wasn't close to forgetting was starting to get on her nerves not to mention give her an early heart attack.

"Wha? Where am I?" Kyou rubbed his neck from the pain it gave after being shook wildly around.

"My apartment, moron," she sighed, finally happy to have him back to his senses.

The short-tempered cat looked around. He was, after all, in a clean apartment with various belongings to Arisa. Her closet was half-open as he could see her Red Butterfly dress inherited from Kyoko as well as other long skirts. The drawers and desks held either stacks of neatly-piled homework, books or make-up. On the mirror there was a picture of her mother, father and herself being tightly hugged by the two. Then the picture beside it was a picture of a young woman with a Red Butterfly robe, holding a steel pipe gracefully.

"What? That's Kyoko, she gave it to me when I was over at her house one night."

"Ugh," Kyou looked away. His head was giving him a hard time already. He tried bringing his hand up to support his head but a great shock of pain went through his whole arm and shoulder, "agh!"

"Woah, hold your horses," Arisa moved in to put bandages over his cuts from the fall. He flushes and looked away though he noticed that she didn't have any bandages on the collarbone.

"H-hey……. Was that all…….. a dream?" he suddenly asked, unnable to think straight.

"As much as I'd like it to be, nope. I remember it well and clear……. So the school's cursed after all……"

"Where the hell was that principle?" Kyou scoffed, ignoring the pain from the disenfectant.

"I don't know…… but all I know is that……. You remember when he stabbed me? The wound…… it's gone," Kyou turned around as she opened her blouse slightly enough to show her collarbone unscarred. The cat blushed a bit but was still amazed by what happened, "though the cuts I got from punching that window and falling down are still there. And man, does it ever hurt like hell."

"Wait……. But did you feel it when he stabbed you?"

"No shit sherlock, why the hell did I scream for?" Arisa rolled her eyes as she finished securing the bandages.

"Keh, don't have to spit an insult back out. Anyway, how'd you get me here?" A realization and anxiety of how Arisa carried him here came with a pang. Did she see how he transformed into a cat? And when he did transform back, what the hell did she do to put his clothes back on?

"Oh, well, they found us unconscius on school ground at 7 a.m. They were of course worried, and by 'they' I mean the secretary who seemed as shook as us. She tried to send us to the hospital after we woke up but I refused, heh, I don't like hospitals. Then she drove us to my apartment seeing it was the closest, not to mention that school started soon," Arisa shrugged, "there seemed to be a lot of cops around too."

Kyou narrowed his eyes and ignored the 'cops' part, "Did you gave me a piggy back ride iniside to your room?"

"Hell no, you're too fat and heavy. The Secretary had to hold your feet while I had your shoulders," she smirked at the sight of Kyou reddening of anger, "say, what were you dreaming about? All you said was: _Arisa, Arisa, ARISAAAA_!" she burst into a hysterics of laughter after having mocked him. Kyou steamed of anger and fluster while glaring at her through small slits.

"Shut up, it was nothing……" he muttered, "Besides…… you don't seem too curious about what happened."

"Unless you want to remember those terrifying moments, I suggest we don't go on about it," her words seemed sincere this time as here eyes held a gleam of fright.

"Whatever……."

"Hey Carrot-top?"

"What?"

"Thanks……"

"What? For what!"

"For being there and not leaving me behind……"

"………"

* * *

"OU-CHAAAN!" Tohru sped to her missing friend and hugged her tightly not noticing the wincing that came from her.

"H-hey! Tohru, what's up?"

"It's terrible Uo-chan! The principal has been brutely murdered!"

Kyou and Arisa had gone white. They had come back for the after noon classes and arrived at the lunch period.

"Wh-what? How?"

"He was mutilated……" Hana had walked up beside Uotani, "we were afraid for you guys. But you're safe, it's all that matters," she smiled.

Arisa let out a small sigh. The secretary hadn't announced anything about them after all.

"Oh my god! Your hand Uo-chan! What happened! And Kyou! You're bruised everywhere! OH MY GOD! YOU TOO UO-CHAN!" Tohru was on the verge of stress break down as she pulled them both under a tree. The rice ball took out her huge medical box that came out of her school bag and started to take care of their already-taken-care-wounds-that-don't-need-anymore-care-and-woah-where'd-she-get-that-medical-box-from? _ahem_

"Talking about wounds……" Hana gazed at them with her creepy eyes, "how come both of you haven't showed up for this morning's lessons? Your waves are quite off…… Are you two okay?"

"Couldn't be any better……." Kyou mummured sarcastically looking around for any sight of Yuki.

"Say Hana…… Where DID they find the principal anyway?" Arisa helped herself to new bandages for her hand and bleeding wrist.

The psychic looked at Uo which creeped her out a bit, feeling the static in her body, "He was found in the second floor hallway…… in front of the wrecked door and the classroom with a broken window."

Uotani felt like a huge lump was overwhelming her throat. So it had been the principle's blood and scream…… But…… when the 'thing' had stabbed her…… why was it not there anymore? Wouldn't the principal be alive right now?

Kyou looked at Arisa as she did for him.

What was going on?

* * *

A/N: ack, eyes aching away in mah heeaaaad! Hee hee, please review, I'm eternally grateful. 


	3. Stalking Curse

**Click, Click, Slide**

Chapter III: _Stalking Curse_

Dislcaimer: I pledge not to hit random people at school I don't like, not to blow on someone else's b-day cake even if that person did it to me on my b-day, not to freak the eyeballs out of the readers and finally, not to own Fruits Basket.

A/N: Omg, so many reviewers to make Lennoue happy:huggles all of youuuu: wheee!

_**AllyEver**_: Teehee, awww thanks :_smiles_: heh I agree about creepy ish gewd, especially when it's KyouUo _:gives you a cookie:_

_**Menou Kohaku**_: Omigaaawwwwdd _:huggles:_ Yaaaaay! My horror charm is working :3 bwahahahahahahahahaha. Of course there's more and me? Talented? Aww shucks. And thanks you so much for adding this fic to your fav. list! I feel honoured :_gives you cookie_:

**_The Invisible Fan_**: Heh, heh, yeah I do like caps, they're fun :3 Aww okay I'll stop. Exclamation points from now on! I thank you for telling me :_gives you cookie_:

**_The greatest Fudge_**: Yes! I know what you mean! I hate it when female characters are made so weak and can't fight for themselves :_sigh_: such an insult. Not to mention I'm a girl, and I'd love to break a window :3 teehee. Ohhh XD yes, I listen to happy music to make scary things get less scary, in fact, I was listning the opening theme for the anime X. But a song I'd recommend to make everything seriously scary is Siberian Doll House from Ghost in a Shell OST thing. Ah heh heh yes 3:30 a.m. I wouldn't even try to be alone at that time because I remember about all my dead animals in my back yard o-o.  
Sorry for such a long reply XD heh :_gives you cookie_: Wonderful imagination…… you spoil me teehee!

_**Kurai Eymru**_: Yup! Continuing right now! Thank you for reviewing and encouraging meeee :_gives you cookie_:

**_The Chesire Katt_**: Heh, thanks. Ohhh much more's going to happen and don't worry, everything shall be explained onnneeee daaaay :_gives you cookie_:

**_Iris D_**.: Heehee :_gives you cookie_: Thanks! Enjoy chappie! Wheeeeeee :_me iss like a disturbed child:_

* * *

Arisa sighed, brushing away few strands of hair from her face. Her life seemed hard enough with all that yankee past and parents who didn't seem to give a damn about her. But now…… it was just plain confusing as well as freaky and odd. Maybe……. Just maybe if everything was forgotten, and nothing happened…… wait a minute…… Didn't she have to get back to cleaning duties after school today too?

"Aww great……" Arisa muttered to herself, '_Might as well ask for off duties, they can't say no after what happened…… and I'm going to go bankrupt if it goes on like this. Homeless again maybe_,' she mentally noted to herself consequences for that detention. There was nothing good coming out of that punishment…… or was there? '_Staying with Kyou, one of the most popular boys isn't that bad... what am I thinking of? That he's just so cute when he sleeps?_' she sighed and looked out of the window. It was hard enough to come back somewhere where she got nearly killed.

Looking up for any signs of life in that empty shell of a body that belonged to the famous Kyou, she chuckled at the sight of his hunched up shoulders, looking out at the distance through the window. His eyes were squinting at something as they grew suddenly wide. Arisa peered outside, curious of what he seemed terrified of when she gasped.

Beside the old cabin of gym materials, a figure had emerged from the shadow casted from the sun as it turned to face both Kyou and Arisa. They could see dark liquid dripping from it's arm and unsheathed knife.

Kyou quickly turned around as Arisa nodded his way. She had saw what he had seen.

He eyed her for a second but looked back out, though the neko wasn't surprised to see that the man once again vanished. If that mad-man was really after them for some unknown reason, then it would be better to confront that 'thing' where no one would get hurt. That everyone also included, '_Arisa_……' Kyou sighed. They got themselves into this, but he would have to get them out too. He didn't want to see her get hurt like that ever again, never wanting to see her motionless body lying on the ground. All this reminded him too much of that nightmare he had……. Of seeing Kyoko in that state and not to mention Tohru…… all too much to bare, no one else was going to die.

"**Drrrring,**" the bell rang noisely though to everyone's relief. Tohru smiled happily at Hana and Arisa as they both returned the gesture. Kyou just packed up and walked to the door when a hand pulled him by the sleeve and dragged him back. The angered boy almost threw an insult but stopped after seeing the teacher's concerned face.

"Kyou, Arisa," the instructor nodded to them, "I need to see you alone," she emphasized on the last word as Hana dragged Tohru out of class.

"Don't worry, I can tell you what the teacher tells them," the psychic muttered to her friend as they departed.

"…… Now I expected that you two still attended your detentions- ack, don't interrupt your teacher!" she pointed her finger in Kyou's face then went on, "but seeing that there seems to be someone breaking into our school and all, I will shorten them until 4:30 p.m., two hours of cleaning."

Arisa, who had sighed after hearing the shortening part but held her breath in after hearning the new time. This was much better than nine hours and a half of detention but two hours were just enough for a curse to kill two students.

Kyou grinced his teeth together, this was not what he had planned, "Look sensei. There-is-a-murderer-on-the-loose-that-you-probably-heard-from-the-secretary-that-we-were-almost-killed! Do you really want us to die this badly!"

The teacher smirked and shook her head unconvingly, "Of course not! Anyways, yes I've heard and I'm also here to ask questions. So, tell me exactly what had happened during that night."

This was going to be very long…… Not that she'd actually believe them.

* * *

.

"They're still stuck inside you say?" Yuki paused, walking slowly with the riceball and goth. Hana was amazing at mind reading, though she can basically tell what anyone speaks of in conversations since the words pass by their mind vibes first.

"Yes, apparently they're still in for detention, but only until four thirty," she replied monotonely. Tohru listened, eyes wide for any bad consequences from the teacher, "Now Kyou's complaining and…… apparently they were attacked last night."

Everything remained silent until Tohru asked nervously, "how come Arisa haven't told us! That's serious! What will we do? They might get attacked again!"

"The teacher just said that police will be attending their presence and investigating for anything out of the ordinary," she closed her eyes to receive better reception from the waves.

Yuki pondered for a second, looking back at the school, "is it the right choice to stay with them?"

"Yes! It must be! Arisa and Kyou are in great danger and our teacher's using them as lab rats!" Yuki winced at the mention of 'lab rats' but shook it off. He then looked at Tohru who seemed too concerned and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be alright…… We're going to be there to back them up," Hatsuharu looked indifferently ahead breathing in the afternoon air.

"That's right, don't worry Tohru-san."

Tohru smiled brightly making the mouse melt under her gaze. Just before he could blush, the gothic Psy looked up and confirmed a thought, "There's another peculiar presence in the school."

* * *

.

The police eyed Kyou a bit too much, probably imagining things about him. Like being a bad boy, probably part of the murdering plan, or even being part of a gang, "heck, that's the damn yankee who used to be part of a gang……"

"What did you say?" the policeman glared at him suspisciously from his thick sunglasses.

"I said, why the hell do you need sunglasses inside you moron!"

"Ugh, you little- how dare you speak to me like this? Do you not know I'm here to protect you?" he clenched his fists causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Protect me?" he chuckled, "I can probably fight better than you!" Kyou smirked. This was actually fun, taunting someone 'professional' when that person could probably fight like a fly. Well, those were our dear, young-cat's opinion.

Probably knowing each bad outcome of beating a student to a pulp, the police didn't care and advanced towards his prey. This was too much anger to keep in, yet stupid at the same time, he knew.

He stopped walking when soemthing had dripped on his shirt. His anger had instantly vanished as his life. A knife was drawn back from the back of the policeman's head as Kyou gaped in shock. He was already cornered as the power went out once again……

* * *

.

'Oh no,' Arisa looked up at the flickering lights as they blacked out, 'Thank god the sun's still in view,' she sighed pulling out her steel pipe.

_Slide……. slide…… slide…… click…….._

The police patrolling in her corridor loaded his gun and advanced slowly. Arisa followed shortly, eyes swivelling around to find anything moving unusually.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" the policeman turned around aiming his gun at her, "Is this some kind of sick joke! You must be the murderer! Now you're trying to kill me too now!" his hand trembled, rattling the revolver.

Arisa took several paces back and tried to explain, but he shook his head. She could see his sweat gleaming from his forehead, "Look, I have absolutely no idea why they hired you to be a cop, but all I'm doing is backing you up! So if you don't start seeing the pictu-"

The police's eyes rolled up as he fell to the floor with a dull 'thud'. Arisa looked up……

_Slide……. click……._

She gasped and started to run in the other direction, determined to find Kyou safe and sound……

"Please don't appear, please don't appear," she kept on repeating over and over again, too frightened to look back. But as Arisa turned on the corner of the hall that lead to the stairs, she bashed into something (_or someone……_.) making that person or thing fall down the series of steps……

**_Poof_** **Bonk, bong, dribble, drabble, blah, blah, blah**, _ow_! **Thud**…….. _silence_……

She wasn't sure if a creature could actually do that, but nonethless, **_if_** the curse was downstairs, better off going up. Though Arisa swore that the curse seemed small, furry and orange while it bounced out of sight. And she thought black was creepy, well guess there's a new color in town.

_Slide……… slide…….. crick…… click…. slide……_

This wasn't right. There were tons more cops, she even saw them!

_Click…… click……. sliiide……._

The sounds were getting closer, not to mention eerier, so the yankee ran her way up to the roof in a hurry. She gazed down upon the school grounds and saw absolutely no one. Everything was deserted in a creepy way as the sun oddly crawled to it's resting place a little earlier than usual.

_Slide…… slide……_

Arisa breathed heavily, trying to gain her breath back but every mouthful of air seemed to get tougher by the inhalation.

"What the hell!" Arisa muttered under her breath, as she raised her hand to feel a painful pricking sensation on her collarbone. Blood started oozing down a new gaping hole, everything started to darkness in her vision……

"Oh god, no……" The young girl fell to her knees, now gaspong for breath. It felt like her life was going to end here, but that destiny was to be thwarted. Thwarted by her own descision. The steel pipe by her side was clutched tightly alert for any possible attacks from every corner of the building.

If it was going to be the curse coming to strike, then let it be, so she could pierce a hole through it. It was so annoying to run in circles, desperate to escape the iron grips of it. Maybe the Yuki-fanclub knew something about this...

_Click... slide... slide... st_**ep**... **step**... **step**... footsteps were heard behind Arisa. She spun around a facing firmiliar face...

"My god, Arisa, you have grown so much!" a cheerful voice was heard. A firmiliar cheerful voice…… "I hope you're taking great care of yourself and Tohru……"

Blurry vision…… hard breathing…… now hearing voices……. And seeing her as well…….

"Kyo….ko? Losing…… too……. much……. blood…… hallucinating….." her breaths were mearly gasps as her vision completely blanked, but not before seeing Kyoko's smile and fingers resting upon her face.

* * *

_Nooo…… Arisa ain't weak……… c'mon who wouldn't faint after losing lots-oh-blood?_

Kyou grumbled to himself after putting his clothes on. Luckily, that man left him alone while he waas naked, or else he felt that the curse would crack down into laughters, seeing his prey unclothed. Not that he wasn't hot or anything, though probably too hot for the curse to endure a serious strict face anyway.

The orange-headed teen got up and looked around. It was totally dark, but thanks to his neko eye-senses, nothing was too dark to see what they were.

"There's the stairs!" Kyou ran up quickly, trying to find Arisa, "Dammit stupid yankee, where the hell……. ack, I know... upstairs……"

He jumped and burst through the door, looking frantically around for any signs of a female tomboy. There she was, on the cold ceiling of the school, unconscius again. The puddle of blood gleamed under the moonlight but…… it seemed to soak back itself through her wound.

"Shit," Kyou looked around. No sign of curse, no sign of nothing. This was getting extremely weird.

"Kyou!" Tohru rushed to the ceiling, spotting her friends. She was swiftly followed by Yuki and Shigure, who seemed confused and worried at the same time.

"Kyou what the are you doing? Did you.." Yuki looked from Arisa's unconscius body, to Kyou. The short-tempered cat shook his head and looked back at Uotani. His eyes grew wide. The blood had vanished.

Racing to her friend's side, Tohru pulled up her arm, letting it around her shoulder while she'd hold Arisa by her waist. Lifting her up was done with great difficulty since they weren't the exact same height.

Shigure seemed intrigued by the scene developping in front of his eyes but he offered to help Tohru, deciding to ignore this mystery for now.

"Give her here Tohru. I'll carry her by my arms, don't worry, I'll be from a good distance from my torso," he smiled michievously.

"What the hell! You! There's no way!" Kyou pushed Shigure out of the way and picked Arisa up in his arms. Before the others could retort any kind of comment, he dashed out the door towards his household……

* * *

.

Her face…… seemed so peaceful while she slept…… Kyou observed her through unnerved eyes. Her face was pale, probably from the aftershock, but so smooth and nicely toned. Arisa's hair was spread across the pillow, but still held its lustful shine. Kyou wondered how she got to dye it so well.

It had been one hours now. Tohru had gone to work as for Shigure peeked in his room from time to time. Yuki, the prince, was finishing his homework due for tomorrow.

Outside was like another world from where the orange neko stood. It grew as dark as a night without a moon. The chilling night air bit at people who dared to enter its realm, yet let them pass through.

Wind was beating down upon the house, creating low rumbling sounds and whistles……. It felt like a melody…… so calming……. So soothing……

Kyou's eyelids lolled up and down as they drooped shut after awhile.

The melody played over and over again, lulling itself as the cold night air swished past every house……

* * *

.

This was a different place……. Somehow firmiliar…….

Akito looked down upon Kyou's frail body. The young boy looked up too, with pleading eyes as his master raised his foot once more to strike.

It felt painful……. Like a dagger cutting through his flesh slowly, ever so slowly. Akito grinned a sadistic grin, baring his menacing teeth. They looked like knives, waiting to tear out flesh and taste blood through the tips.

The prange-haired child screamed in agony but refused to spill tears. Suddenly, before Akito could strike again, a figure lodged itself in front of the Sohma clan leader and punched him squarely in the face.

Everything happened so quickly…… Akito's yell of fury…… that person standing protectively in front of him…… that real knife the Sohma took…… plunging it into the person's heart…….

Her face…… her blank face…….. eyes lifeless but a smile reassuring Kyou's life…… Was it blonde hair? Kyou couldn't remember, it was all too fast……

* * *

..

Shigure poked the teen until he stirred.

"Hey, Arisa was freaking out when she woke up. Noticing the time, she had to go work…… She told me to tell you a thank you and that she'd be seeing you around, orange-top," he winked at Kyou's frustrated sigh. She had tucked him into bed, like a mother would. This was annoying him, how could she just brush off that event AGAIN, and run off to work?

Things were getting complicated……

* * *

.

A/N: Sorry for a slow update and this crappy chapter. Heh, was suffering of writter's block…. Yes this early. But I got so many reviews! Thank you so much! Now, make Lenne happy again and review some more! wheeeeeee…… Cakes it is next time! Sorry for a crappy chapter again, writter's block do this to meeeee…… grrrrr's. I hope next chapter will be better.


	4. Blank Night

**Click, Click, Slide**

Chapter IV: _Blank Night_

Dislcaimer: I pledge not to make this chapter crappy, not to suck on other people's pens while I'm thinking, not to swear in front of other's parents, not to poke other's eyes, try to find good pledges because they're running out, and finally, not to own Fruits Basket.

A/N: Extra long chapter for you guys! Teehee, fun, fun, fun cake for all! All that is….. THAT REVIEW! BWAHAHAHAHAA Now go review to get your ice cream with sprinkles for next chapter.

**_The Cheshire Katt_**: Heh, cookies of your choice! Me too, I'd hug him! He so haawwt. :_gives you cake_:

**_Menou Kohaku_**: Heh, it's normal to be clueless about all the events. It's mystery too (well if only they let more than 2 categories……) Awww you're too sweet…… like a cookie…… Eh, no I do not want to eat you up, because I, eat… HUMANS AHAHAHA- :_cough_: eheheh jokes…… enjoy chappie! Yes I shall make you you are in charge of killin' writter blocks. :_gives you cake_:

**_vivi scarlett-seda__i_**: YAY! My fic made it to the sleep ovaaaa's! W00t w00t for Lenne! Heh thankies! And heh, more reviews the better :winks:. Ohh Chisels…. I like poking eyes out with them o-o…… heh…heh :_nervous laugh and gives you cake_:

**_Karen_**: Lenne creepy…… but Lenne nice!…… but Lenne creepy……. But Karen Nice! But Lenne gruesome too, because Lenne make this ficcie! Heh heh heh. :_gives you cake_:

**_The greatest fudge ever_**: Yay :_huggles:_ Hmm cops scare me too, they stop my car (or my parents since I'm too young……. If you see a car crashing into everyone, you'll know it's me.) instead of others who speed even more than us grrs. HANANICHIWO! Wheeeeee cookie dance :_gives you cake_: and now it's the cake dance!

**_Iris D_.**: Yes indeed, you get cake! Here :gives you cake with the topings you like on it: yes I know, I'm psy, I can see what you like! AHAHAHAHA…… "I want to bleed but not bleed," O-o I didn't exactly get that.

**_Kyofan55_**: O-o :_wide eyed_: lemon…… Mature….. lemon….. Mature….. lemon….. mature…….. eeeehhhh hmmmm…. Well I'm probably capable of writing one, but o-o if my sis ever saw me write one….. Aheheheheheh, maybe I'll change my mind someday. But fluffiness, yes yes :_gives you cake_:

**_Animelover630_**: yaaaay you came! I read your fic and I fell in luff with it! Yes I shall bother you here :angel halo: to continue yes yes? It made me so sad…….. Man you're awesome writter and now I shall reply to you heh. Oh they say you look like Yoko? Well guess what! We say I look like the Grudge XD AHAHAHAhahahaha hmm…. Yay, let's go team up and terrorize people! And blind…. Hmm blind….. blind life must suck! Pop those eyes back in! Lol jks jks. :gives you cake:

* * *

.

"There's this orange-haired guy that's loitering in front of the shop!" the head staff whispered to her friend.

"Huh? Woah, yeah, I see him. Darn is he ever cute! Do you think he'd accept a free coffee or something? I am looking for a boyfriend," another staff giggled a bit too gay-ly, looking rather stupid. Arisa raised an eyebrow as she peeked out the window.

There he was, standing there like an, "idiot," Arisa muttered. She sighed and took her apron off, then took her coat off the hangar. Her shift was over, and they were nice enough not to fire her after not attending work for a day and nearly being late for this afternoon.

As Arisa passed by the counter where the waitresses were, she could hear them converse about that boy-who-seemed-to-be-waiting-for-someone outside too.

"Aww, that hair of his, is it natural? All asians basically have dark, dark, hair! It's so hot!"

"Heh, who could he be waiting for? Maybe one of us?" and with that, they let out silly giggles echoe through the blonde's ears. She sighed, why were they so crazy about a guy they didn't know yet? Oh, it was simple, it was like Kyou being some movie star. Somehow, Arisa could picture him: sexy pose, dangerous, yes gentle look, fiery hair rustling to the wind, and white blouse open, revealing his muscular torso……

"Hey, what up with you? You're as red as a chilli sauce bottle (o-o)," Kyou bent down, trying to get a better glimpse of the blonde's redened face. Arisa looked away quickly, brushing off the thoughts.

Everyone form the inside (girls) awwed as Kyou could hear. Odd, very odd... pairs of eyes were glowering at the pair...

"What? What kind of expression is that? Next thing you know, you'll come up with something like, cat licked your tongue then blew it off."

"Hey! I just want to be different okay!" he huffed in anger and hunched his shoulders once again.

"Okay, okay, calm down! Geez, I was only kidding around……" the ex-little-mafia member smiled sheepishly, and shrugged, "anyways, mind telling me why you're here? Never thought I'd see Kyou Sohma make an appearance in front of my work."

Kyou flushed a shade of pink, "Don't know…… never know if that curse……"

"Relax! We only saw it on school grounds……" Her carefree smile brought him to clouds 9. It was so warm, sincere……. And not sarcastic like what she'd always give him, "Hey…… I don't know…… were you……. Having dreams of something you could remember so clearly which feels like you actually lived it down?" they started to walk in the empty cold street.

Kyou snapped out of the train of thoughts. He had…… First dream was with her……. Next dream was with her again……. Both of them had so many similarities…… Arisa…… taken place after the encounter with the freak…… blood…… and Akito……

"…… yeah……. I have…… why do you ask?" he mumbled, Kyou wasn't sure if he was ready to share that with her. Plus it was something she'd probably be left better by not knowing.

"I had them too! I-……" the artificial blonde seemed to be at loss of words, "Eh, pretty stupid to talk about dreams hmm? Say, this is where I turn to, to get to my apartment, so guess I'll see you later," she waved off before going in her own direction.

Kyou grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, "It's not safe to stay all alone. You're staying in my house until we get to the bottom of this," his gaze pierced through her eyes, making her blind for a second.

"Eh? But…… hey, I don't work for nothing! Even if I stay in your house, there won't be any clothes for me to use! Tohru's are too small……"

"Then use mine!"

Arisa chuckled, and shook her head disbelievingly "Yours? Hey, I might like being a tomboy, but doesn't mean I'm a crossdresser."

"Fine! Fine! We go to your apartment, get your clothes, and then we get the frig back to my house, got that!"

"Whatever……"

And so they walked silently down the empty street…… Kyou couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes tracing each of their steps. they were different from the womens at Uo's work, but when he looked over to Arisa, she seemed carefree like her usual self. A chilling breeze brushed against them, sending goosebumps along their arms.

"Hey…… this curse……. Do you think it would have background information so we could find a way to defeat it?" The blonde flicked her hair back, and pulled her coat closer.

"Oh, yes, you think there would be a book out there being labelled something like 'School Curse, Defeat it Here,' somewhere? Well then I suggest the library," he scoffed, looking around once more, checking if they were actually alone.

"Good idea, probably the school library would have something about it. And no, it won't have a title like that labelled on it orange-top. You never know if reference and clues might be held in politic books or even math."

Oh no, this was heading towards the school again. Kyou didn't want her to be near it, he didn't want her to be hurt once again.

"Better off if I went alone," he replied, a little less louder than usual. Arisa raised an eyebrow at his offering.

"You? Why? Kyon-Kyon plus research is equal to zilch. C'mon, it's basic math ya know?" she smiled.

Kyou's eye twitch, "I do **so** much better in school than you do Yankee! Hurry up and walk!"

"Sure, yes, yes……" her smile converted to a smirk as they walked silently…….

_Click………_

* * *

.

"How many do you have!" Kyo's eyes swivelled. This apartment was sure dark, and creepy, and scary, and neat, and pretty but freaky, and dark, and creepy and…… okay you got the message.

"Hey, I have accessories to bring too you know?" Arisa stuffed in other things in a packed suitcase.

_Criiiick………_

"**Who's there**? What was that!" the orange-head jumped up, yelling while pointing a hair brush at the door.

"Calm down, that was the creaking floor…… I can't afford luxury," she sighed, putting in more clothes. He flushed then returned the brush to its original place. Those sounds were starting to get to him after hearing them atleast a million times.

"Well were **you** the one that stepped on that creaking spot! Because I haven't taken any steps……" Kyou looked around, still alert for any intrusion amonst shadows.

"Now to think about it…… no…… hey if you're trying to scare me, try wearing black and orange. That makes Halloween…… no wonder it's those colours…… hmm……" she smiled thoughtfully, bringing the orange-head to a sensation of fury.

"Orange? Why is that scary?" he stomped, making the floor creak a bit more.

"Well, I thought the curse kinda turned orange for a sec. It was furry and bouncy……. Then it bounced down the school stairs. Maybe it found new fashion?" she chuckled and retrieved the rest of her things she was going to need during her stay.

Kyou gulped. She probably meant him, after they had bumped into each other…… and when he tumbled down the stairs, "Y-yeah, probably. Some fashion……"

"Although I do find you creepy since you're orange," Arisa smirked, noticing the head radiating from his body.

"Why don't you shut-"

_Crick…… Crick…… sliiide……_.

"Tell me that wasn't you..."

The blonde threw in some other things in her suitcase and closed it shut at the speed of light, "How about we get going now huh?"

"Good idea…… Hey uhhh…… I hope that's one of your robes……" Kyou pointed to a dark shadow standing at the opening of her closet.

"……….." The blonde just pushed Kyou quickly out of the door as they ran to the staircase. There the figure was again, standing silently beside the stairs, face hidden in shadows.

"You know…… I always thought it stayed at school?"

_Slide…… slide……_. the thing stepped forward, dragging it's other leg.

"Orange-top, back me up," Arisa took out her steel pipe and lunged towards the figure.

"Whaddaya crazy!" Kyou took hold of her suitcase but shook his head and set it down on the floor then went to go help her out.

The blonde whacked the man again but this time in the torso as Kyou pushed him down the stairs.

They watched it fall……. Then disappear as the lights went out again.

Arisa hurried and picked up her suitcase as they hurriedly went down the stairs. Kyou flung his arms, knocking anything down in their path in case it was there. Finally……. They were back out in the cold.

_Bzzzt_……. The lights came back on in the apartment, as the entrance was empty.

"Ugh, let's go by the busy street," the teenage male offered to carry her suitcase as she accepted.

"Gladly……"

* * *

.

"Uo-chan!" Tohru leaped up, hugging her friend tightly, "You're staying here? Yay! It's home made ramen tonight! What flavour do you want yours?"

Arisa patted her friend's hair gently as she disengaged the tight hug, "Ah, kimchi's fine."

"Who's here? Oh! Uotani-san, glad to see you here!" Shigure poked his head from the corner of the hallway with a pencil tucked on top of his ear. His smile broadened at the sight of her flushed face after running down the street with Kyou.

"Stop staring you sick lecher!" Kyou intervented after transporting the suitcase up to Tohru's room. He grabbed the novelist by the ear and dragged him into the living room, ignoring his protests, the orange-head closed the door shut and turned around, "what?"

"You really don't respect your house mates," Arisa sighed, taking off her coat and hanging it on the coat-hangar.

"Yuki's a stinking, arrogant fool and Shigure's an annoying pervert. Got any more to say?" he quirked his eyebrow, questioning her with his gaze.

"Ah Kyou-kun…… Yuki told me to tell you that he was going to investigate further on that phenomenon at school…… he said that you two should come too tomorrow, though leave early in case…… and he added at the end that I should say stupid _neko_… gomen Kyou! Gomen, Yuki-kun wanted-"

"That s-t-u-p-i-d rat! I'll get him……….. no it's fine Tohru," the angered boy blushed after brushing Tohru off.

"Where is the Prince anyway?" Arisa yawned as she went to go help the Riceball cook.

"Uhm…… he just went out for a walk and to investigate on the case. Yuki-kun will be back soon," Tohru smiled brightly, taking the noodles and setting them in a large pan with boiling water. The blonde sure found her best friend to be someone very lucky…… living somehwere where she was more than appreciated, and with house-mates that were always fun to get along with.

Once they completed the silent job called cooking, which is not really silent but in there case it was hushed…… everyone grouped up at the living room where they would watch soundlessly at the box with moving pictures, called the Tel-ah-vision. (_Ahahaha sorry, no, no you guys are bright, I was just having fun_).

"_Konnichiwa_, I'm home everyone," Yuki appeared from the entrance as he took off his shoes and hung his coat up, "It's getting colder outside."

"Yah, so whatcha find out about that curse thing that's tracking me and Yankee d-ow!"

"Stop calling me yankee," Arisa shot him a death glare after striking him on the back with a heavy feather loaded pillow.

"Whatever yankee," he muttered blocking the subsequently thump from the cushion.

Yuki opened his mouth to speak but Tohru got up and immediately announced, "Time for supper! Everyone, let's talk over homemade ramen!"

This gained her many cheers, including Yuki's who smiled warmly at her cheerful voice.

The table was set up in no time as everyone settled in, taking a sip of their ramen. This was sure the best ramen everyone tasted so far, except for Tohru, who kept on brushing off all the credit.

"Really Torhu, you never really get some sleep. You work all day, but if those hands ever get tired little one, I'll be waiting in my room-… **twap**! Hey!" Shigure rubbed his sore forehead with bumps quickly forming themselves on the surface of his smooth skin.

"Hands off pervert!" Arisa growled

"Oh, don't get jealous you may come too-.. **twap, whack!** Owie…."

It was Kyou who had hit him the second time with his chopsticks, "Yeah, so Rat, tell me…… did you find anything out?"

Yuki paused as he slowly sipped the ramen, chewing on bits of meat, "hmmm…… Well, I met Minami on the way…… she said that the curse had only appeared at the beginning of the year…… I think it was the day you came Kyou, then the person who stayed for detention got killed the next day…… I'm not too sure," he looked up, everyone's attention was now on his story, "It's odd, because she said that the word didn't spread out as murdering because then the school would go bankrupt."

"Oh yes, how brilliant, so the stupid principal keeps us in, thinking the thing would kill us, instead he gets killed," The blonde's chopsticks were now resting on top of her bowl signaling her empty container. She sighed, "what a nice way to get rid of people you don't like. I'll note that to myself," the blonde added with an obvious hint of sarcasm.

Kyou sipped the last of his soup and threw his chopsticks down on the table, "So, we're back at school tomorrow huh? I'm not staying for detention, even if we're forced."

"Me either," Uotani got up, taking her bowl to the kitchen out of respect so Tohru didn't have to clean as much dishes. To Kyou's surprise, Arisa had taken his as well, as she just smiled at him secretly.

The prince and riceball both exchanged glances but shrugged. Things were already un-ordinary.

* * *

.

"Uo-chan where are you going?" Tohru peered curiosly at her best friend, who was carrying her suitcase downstairs.

"I'm sleeping in the living room," she continued her way down the wooden steps.

"What! Why! The couch isn't so comfy! Did I do something to anger you?" Tohru leaped down to meet her friend, stressing out. She temptively tried to pull at her sleeve like a small child.

"No, of course not Tohru," Arisa chuckled, "Someone's gotta protect the house don't you think? Those boys sleep like logs once they're at it, so why not have someone who can actually be useful?" Her triumphant smile then could've reassured anyone who felt in danger. The Riceball sighed, she knew better than to try and persue a stubborn friend.

"If you need something, just……. just……."

"Scream, and kick it in the balls I know," the taller girl winked as she finally hulled the suit case onto the sofa.

"Eh, yah I guess……"

"Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me this sliding paper-door has some kind of lock……"

"Eeehhh………"

* * *

.

Kyou twist and turned in his bed, causing the layers of sheets to become too warm to endure. Finally with a deep sigh, he flung the cover off and jumped out of the mattress. Those mesmerizing clicking and sliding sounds have been imprinted in his mind so much that the sounds seem to be emitting themselves in the house. These ideas led to Arisa.

"_Why am I thinking so much about her lately? I don't give a damn if she was to die in the depths of a closet closed in with duck tape by a mass murderer_..." he sat there in silence, new thoughts overwhelming his minds, which were actually gruesome pictures..._ "That's it! I'm going to check up on her_," with those words, Kyou opened the door to his room and descended the stairs cautiously. How come the curse had stalked them all this way to leave the duo alone in a simple house? No matter, it was good to know it wasn't there…… well unless it choked the blonde to death with a pillow and was coming his way already.

"**Arooooooo**!"

Kyou became alert and flew down the stairs in a leap after hearing a particular yell. Swinging the door open, revealing an utterly dark room with few light rays penetrating through the blinds. There was a dark figure on the ground, clutching its crotch with another outline looking over it, "What's going on?"

The lights were turned on by the blonde who had her hand resting on her hips as the towering Shigure twitched in pain.

Small words were uttered from his mouth as he cringed in pain, "I-I was…….. l-look-……. ing……… bathro-……..ooom……"

Arisa tapped her foot lightly on the wooden floor, "which included stroking my hair and a roaming hand!" she asked, eyebrow knitting.

"I……. half-asleep……." Shigure's mouth barely opened to word everything right.

"What's going on here?" Tohru appeared at the door along with Yuki who seemed quite angry after being disturbed by unpleasent yelling.

"You asshole!" Kyou had already punched the pervert's head and kicked him out of the room to notice new arrival, "Little novelist here wants to play dirty eh? Well I'll show you dirty!" A bamboo stick randomly appeared as it was flying across the room destined to a now running away... or limping... man.

"Ayeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

.

Moonlight shone though the semi-closed blinds as they casted a blinding light on the wooden floor. The plants perched on the window sill gave an unpleasent shadow accompanying the rays of luminosity, but the conscius teen refused to let her eyes off of any peculiar shades. As the time passed by, the light and shadow crept closer and closer to the sofa bed. To Arisa, it seemed like it was giving her a menacing glare, like any creature would when they feel in danger……

"Still up aren't you?"

Uo jumped up, raising her steel pole at the new intruder. Kyou leaned against the door way, sighing casually.

"Do you seriously sleep with that all the time?" he sighed, walking over to her bed.

"No……" she muttered, "but from this day on, I will……"

(_A/N: Heh, this would be probably the perfect opportunity for lemon, but nooooo, sowwy! But will do with FLUFF!_)

The taller male sat on the sofa and leaned back, "I can't get any shut eye either. What do you say about staying up all night?" he closed his eyes momentarily.

"Huh? We have research to do tomorrow, and you suggest we stay up late so our eyes would fall off on the ancient books?" she pushed him off the bed with her foot.

Kyou shot up angrily as his eyes gleamed in the moonlight with a deadly glare, "No! Do you want to get killed in your sleep?"

"Shut it, you'll wake the others," her gaze now perfectly matched the orange cat's, "I don't think you want Shigure to think about this. You sneaking down to where I sleep and all……" her deadly thin lips curved into a smirk. She was playing with him, a little game of who'd endure the most come backs or how long he'd last at her temptations.

The light from the moon had already climbed the bed and spotlighted them like a show. Though Kyou found her very appealing in such a gleam like this, not to mention all she was wearing were undergarments and a very long blouse. Now was the time he despised with passion that neko curse who somehow got deliberated in his dream. The warmth given off another individual other than Kagura was…… so reassuring.

It was his turn to play, "You mean……" Arisa's eyes widened as he edge closer, finally pinning her down onto the sofa, "Like this?" Their lips met. It was soft at first, but as he deepened it, the pleasurable moist was attacking both of their minds.

The blonde's hands balled into a fist, though it felt too good to push away. Instead, her arms temptively wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him in.

Kyou broke the kiss immediately and drew back. If she ever saw him in a neko form……

"Kyou…… what's wrong?"

She said his name, something instead of Orange-Top or Carrot. He looked away, "I-…….. I'm sorry…… Don't know why-"

"Eh, don't be…… Anyways, seeing that you're not ready to start that again, mind goofing off?" she smiled, understandingly. Kyou blinked for a few seconds but smiled back.

"Like what?"

"Me asking you stupid questions."

"Go ahead……"

"Why do they call 'miss'iles, missiles, when they're buit to actually hit?"

"Dunno…… good question."

"Does water float?"

"Eh err……"

"Can you grow birds from birdseeds?"

"No……..

"Then why do they call it bird seeds?" Arisa chuckled. Kyou eyed her, where was she getting all these from? "Anyways, how much dirt is there in a hole that's 3 feet squared?"

"None! Ha!"

And so the night passed in what seemed a few minutes.

* * *

.

Sun now replaced the overdue moon as it shone down upon the floor casting a brighting, more blinding light that the dim orb.

"Waaaaaaaaakeeee uuuuup!" Shigure's sing-song voice rang through the hall. Finally going down stairs to see how Arisa slept, the door slid open and... his eyes sparkled a million glitters as he called down Yuki and Tohru to see this, "They're lovers I tell you!"

Kyou and Arisa were there, sleeping soundlessly in a mid-hug on the floor. The blonde's head was nuzzled on the red-head's neck as for their arms were intertwined with each other, not to mention fingers. None of their torso were touching each other, to everyone's relief.

Kyou stirred though something sweet tickled his nose as for a warm breath prickled the nape of his neck.

"Well looks to me as the baka neko finally found a lover. Maybe it's a new anger-management therapy," Yuki chuckled upon seeing the stirring pair.

The angered-cat was now fully awake, "We weren't doing anything! She isn't my lover, and you stupid rat! You… you…. I hate you!" Kyou stood up and stormed out of the room in a split-second.

Arisa yawned, "What's up?"

Tohru smiled, "I won't ask why Kyou was there with you, but are eggs and bacon fine?"

"Yup, that's fine, thanks, " Shigure grinned at Arisa who just returned a bored expression, "What's that? Another beating you say?"

The novelist shrunk back in fear, "Uh, no, no…… just seeing how lovers can act in one nigh-……" **thwap.**

* * *

.

"Oh-My-Friggin-**God**!" Kyou cursed on top of his lungs, ignoring the death-glares given by the students in the library. This earned him a warning from the librarien but he didn't care, "How many books do we have to go through? It's a maze in here!"

"Calm down Kyon-Kyon," Arisa strode past him to a book shelf and started taking out books on the supernatural, "If you start whinning now, we're never going to get out of here."

"Ugh fine!" Kyou took the pile of books and piled them on the table. Though he couldn't help but notice a sign in the far back of the library. The orange-head remembered…… A student told him that the "poetry" section was always closed off. Maybe because there were weird incidents that took place there though they always said it was because of how dark it is at that place and people tripped.

It did nag in his mind, but what bothered him most was how that blonde ended up sleeping by his side. He had fallen asleep too, but it felt like he heard a faint click before closing his eyes.

"Arisa?"

"Hmm?" she was sucking on the end of a pen while marking down pages of books on a separate looseleaf.

"How did we……. Erm I mean," Kyou didn't think he should ask that, it would only put her on the spot, "hey, there's a poetry section over there. People rarely walk in that area, want to check it out?"

"Yeah sure, but first…… Kyon-Kyon, you haven't told me about those dreams of yours," her pen dropped to the table as her view drifted from the book to his eyes.

"My……. Dreams?" Kyou raised an eyebrow, '_What-.. oh_,' _those_ dreams. They were actually dreams who turned into a nightmare, "Well…… the first one was……." he didn't know how to say this, and Kyou was seriously not ready to tell her that he had tingly feelings for her in the dream. Could this be letting Tohru out of his mind? "There was this girl…… A really pretty one, though I didn't know her…… she was hugging me but then she died. The second one was about the same girl saving my life after Akito tried to kill me," he finished somewhat blunty and lame.

The female looked at him skeptically but stood up from her chair and started to walk towards the poetry section, "coming or not?"

She was going to find out one day or another anyway.

* * *

.

A/N: There we go, twelve pages on Word. Anyways, I'm going on vacation soon YAY BEACH, and yes, don't worry, I'll be writing the fic on paper so when I get back it's allllll there. I might be able to post another chapter before I go. How long you ask? Heh heh, don't kill me, two weeks……. :cringes: meep. Oh my god, I'll be thinking about all of you before I go insane of the click click slide thing. There was this cottage my family was checking out…….. in forest, middle of nowhere with a sand playground thing. The door was like, squeaking, oh god, scary. Now review and get your ice cream with sprinkles.


	5. Poetry Brain Dead

**Click, Click, Slide**

Chapter V: _Poetry Brain Dead_

Dislcaimer: I pledge not to die on my trip, but if I ever do by the Grudge's Ninja's sent by Animelover630, I pledge to try and fight 'em off with my awesome real Grudge's skillz! But she's still a pro, so if I do die, I pledge to haunt all of you, to pass by and say HELLO :_creak creak (aka Grudge's noise thing)_:

A/N: Wheeee, into the tunnel we gooo…… Under the river bellooow……

**_PunkAmaya_**: Thank youuu:_gives you icecream with sprinkles_:

_**Vivi scarlett-sendei**_: o.o….. XD YAY! New words! Did you have fun at sleepover:_gives you icecream with sprinkles_:

_**Menou Kohaku**_: o-o why you read so late! CURSE WILL… will…… uhh……. Eat your brain! Evil curse EVIL! Ahahahahahaha hmm yes I am like, a disturbed child. :_gives you icecream with sprinkle_s:

_**animelover630**_: O.o……. I won't ask where that eye was and yes! I shall go read your fanfic!….. Right after I come back from my trip! Aww should've came earlier. Heh, we shall call our movie: THE GRUDGE JRs :_gives you icecream with sprinkles:_

**_The Greatest Fudge Ever_**:_huggles back_: YAY! Ohh o.o inspiring at beach for Kyou/Uo love? Hmmmmm o.o……. Beach water……. Water……. Blood? Blood….. water:_gives you icecream with sprinkles_:

**_Sohma-san_**: Thank you!

**_B.C. Company_**: o-o nice name teehee. Errrr :looks at beaten up Shigure: o-o no I do not have a boyfriend, yes I am asian and I come from Cambodia. XD yes yes I know, ramen's from Japan and Kimchi from Vietnam. But Kimchi's my fav. flavour! Yaaaay! Thank youuuu:_gives you icecream with sprinkles_:

**_Momomi_**: Luffff HORROR YAAY! Thank youuuu:_gives you icecream with sprinkles:_

**_Shades of Pheonix_**: And I thank you for reviewing! You're pretty damn awesome :D _:gives you icecream with sprinkles:_

* * *

.

Kyou watched her go as his eyes narrowed. Was this the silent treatment? She probably knew he was hiding things from her, yet she too is doing the same thing.

His legs followed without hesitation but his mind knew that Arisa shouldn't go in there. Not after what he's heard.

"Hey yankee!"

"Not yankee," a snide answer snapped back. This was the first snapped answer since a long time ago.

"Fine! Banshee!" he called out before shutting his mouth. The words always went without being processed by the brain.

Arisa whipped around and raised her fist into the air with blazing eyes, but paused momentarily, "You're not worth it," she mumbled before her hand dropped back.

"Hey what's up with you?" he raised an eyebrow stalking past her, "Miss attitude was fine just few moments ago. Don't tell me it's already PMS ti- **kick**, Ow! Hey! Where are you going!"

Arisa had turned towards the exit and speed-walked away with hunched shoulders and tight fists. Much alike to Kyou she resembled, the orange-head immediately regretted his words. Yes, it's true that he had a nasty habit of talking without thinking much to his dismay, they've been through those teasings so many times now….. why was it bothering her so much? 'Damn thoughts, what do I do now!' he watched her go quite densely, looking around at the now empty library. The lights flickered……

"Yan- Arisa!"

* * *

.

Tohru looked up as so did everyone in the class. The classroom luminosity from elecrical bulbs flickered and dimmed.

Hana's eyes narrowed as she looked out the classroom door who was slightly ajar, enough to see people pass by in the hallway. A blurr passed, golden streaks hair flowing along with the body. The denpa was obviously a sign of Uotani.

"And she's angry……" Hana muttered looking around silently, noticing few people awaken from their sleep to look at the mysterious lights. The psychic raised her hand and asked in a low, monotone voice, "Sensei, may I pleased be excused to the washroom?"

Tohru as well as everyone in the class and teacher blinked in confusion. This was the first time Hana ever interrupted like this, "Uhm, err, sure Miss Hanajima, you are excused. Now class, settle down, I'm sure it's just a normal power failure. It's normal in the winter, today's snow is abundant too."

The Psy gazed at Tohru for an instance who returned a confused expression, but stood up and walked out the door. The hall was empty, except for a blonde who was leaning against the wall at the far end of the corridor.

"You came…… heh, knew you'd do that," her voice seemed to lack of enthusiast like her usual self. Arisa's smile bore so many words of bitterness and regret.

"Your denpa…… Kyou…… he angered you……" Hana looked down the hallway, "He's hesitating to come here……"

"Doesn't surprise me…… that carrot-top never ceased to hesitate when it comes to me. Doesn't trust, doesn't care a damn-"

"That's not true," The psy interrupted calmly, gaining a skeptical glare from her friend. Her voice remained calm, "his waves…… when they're directed to you…… they're warm. He cares about you."

Arisa raised an eyebrow. How could Kyou, of all people care about a measly ex-gang-member like her? "Yes, so that's why he's not revealing many of his secrets to me. Is that right? Caring to make sure I can't know anything," she huffed out angrily, crossing her arms firmly.

"Don't you think……" The blonde girl looked at her friend with a quizzical expression, yet a pout, "You're being a bit too egoistical? You haven't told him about your secrets, not that I know of, so why should he tell you? I don't know…… but those secrets might be more personal than you think……"

"But…… they're just dreams…… then again, I didn't want to tell him mine either……" she sighed, slumping against the wall in which she was leaning on, "I'm so stupid…… I always retort in a wrong way without thinking back……"

"He's the same," Hana chuckled at the sight of a orange-head in her mind hesitating at what options there were to do. Arisa looked up at her friend, skeptically demanding an answer to what she had just stated, "he doesn't know whether to apologize or not."

"Well…… I should go and apologize myself…… thanks Hana, you're such a great friend," she rose up to her feet and tightly hugged the psy, then left silently without another glance.

"So are you……"

* * *

.

"Yank- Arisa!" I-I-I- Ahhhh!" Kyou flushed at the second of her appearance, realizing her witness upon his head-banging session. He ruffled his hair wildly, trying to gain control of his emotions, "dammit! I'm- I'm- I…."

"I'm sorry……"

"What?" he looked up, eyes wide in disbelief, "what?"

"I said I was sorry. It's my fault and…… heh, nice dent you made in the wall. We'll need a huge poster to cover that up," she smiled and poked him playfully, "Talk about hard headed. The wall's made out of bricks too……" Arisa chuckled.

"…… hey! Are you starting a fight! And, and……. Fine! I-uh…… accept your apologie! And I'm-I'msorrytoo," the cat managed to word everything too fast in a breath.

"What was that Orange-top? You said you were happy to make me angry?" she raised a playful eyebrow.

"What! No! I'M SORRY!"

A teacher peeked through the door with grincing teeth, "YOU TWO! SCRAM!"

Arisa smirked and took Kyou by the collar, dragging him down the hallway ignoring the giggles emitting from the classmates in the room they disturbed.

Upon arrival at the library, the tall, blonde girl crossed her arms with a smug smile on her face, looking upon the beet ret Kyou.

"Wh-what!" he looked away, flushed.

"Well, I can't say that yelling in a hallway full of classes in session was the smartest thing hmm?" her smirk spread wider.

"Hey! Yank-Arisa!" he corrected quickly, "are we going or not!"

"You got a new name for me? Yankarisa? Hmm, out of style don't you think carrot-top?"

Kyou was on the point of becoming a volcano himself. Imaginary magma seemed to seep out of his hair as for smoke from his ears.

"Ha! Just kidding!" she slapped him on his back, "Coming or not slow poke?" Uo grinned broadly.

"Stop grinning, you're making me go blind."

* * *

.

_Click_!

The lights clicked on as the pair looked around in the dusty underground poetry section.

"What was that!" Kyou jumped.

"Me opening the light bulb moron," Arisa pointed up at the dingy and dim bulb as it swung sinisterily back and forth, "Sure dark and eerie here……."

"That's an understatement…… It's like a catacomb here……" Kyou muttered, taking out a huge spiderweb from a shelf, "No wonder poetry's so dead in our school! It's in a tomb!"

"Stop it with the corny jokes and search!" the blonde snapped.

"For what!"

"Why else would it be here? They don't want us to come here! That's why!" her eyes narrowed at the stupid sight of her partner.

"Why the hell wouldn't they want us to be safe!" he pulled out a book clearly labelled 'Morbid Emotions within', publish date at the far corner in faded prints, '1860', "Woah like, hell with this."

"Hey orange! Come and check this out!"

Kyou turned around and walked to the far end of the long and eerie chamber. There layed a poodle of crimson fresh blood. Droplets were dripping from a book that was only semi-pulled out.

"I didn't see blood before……"

_slide……_

"Oh yipee, visit from our friend, oh-creepy-one!" Arisa turned around. There it was, standing in the staircase, blocking the way leading to the main library.

"Hey Arisa, take that book and go out while I distract it," Kyou took other books and started throwing them with dead accuracy at the intruder. The tomes just went through the figure as if nothing ever happened, "Or not……"

"Moron," within seconds, it started to close in on the students in slow pace. Pulling out the book with great effort, the female watched more blood ooze down the cover of the book and from the empty space from where the book layed on the self. A flesh rotten hand suddenly shot out, grabbing the rim of the poetry novel which left it's original sleeping spot. Arisa's eyes widened in fear, but wasn't planning on giving it up like this. Instead, both individuals (or o-o hands……) were involved in a tug-o-war fight.

"What the hell?" Kyou yelled after catching a glimpse of the hand. He swung another book at the curse but the novel never reached it's destined place. The inanimate object dropped to the floor as the neko tried to pry himself out of a rock grasp from another hand emerged from the shelf.

The library shook as tons of book rained upon the cold ground. Tons of corpes drooped down splattering the soil with their decay.

Arisa froze on the spot, face to face with a dead who was involved in the tugging competition. With a final yank, the blonde freed the book away from its grasp and broke for it, grabbing onto Kyou's elbow, dragging him to the exit.

"What are you doing it's there!"

"Like I care!" Kyou pushed her aside as she tripped over a cadaver. He tackled the curse down but the cat just flew into him and out……

"What's going on here!" The librarian appeared through the door way tapping her foot impatiently on the carpet ground, "I demand explanations **now**!"

"Arisa! Book, dead people…… curse?" Kyou looked back. Arisa staggered on the ground looking around confusingly at the empty room and neat shelves packed with books.

"You two! Out!"

* * *

.

"Can't take anymore of this……" the female teen muttered while studying the book closely.

"Let's just head back home, I feel insane right now……"

Kyou clutched his head massaging every aching inch of scalp. Suddenly, he felt himself being propulsed forward by the girl beside him as they suddenly came to a halt between a mid-aged woman with a formal blazer and a knee-length skirt.

"Why are you two outside?" The older woman lowered her spectacle gaze surveying the teens before her.

"Ma'am! Sensei! There's something terribly wrong inside…… what happened to the policemen when they investigated?" Arisa asked, clutching the frail and dusty book in her arms.

"My dear…… What are you talking about?"

Both of them froze. It was something majour, how could she forget?

"Th-the attempting murderer! Those dead policemen!" This time Kyou couldn't take it anymore. Have they really gone insane?

"Noo…… dear, there was never a policeman entering our school for over four years now……"

The orange-head growled of frustration as he dragged her away, leaving the confused woman in the middle of the school yard.

* * *

.

"Oi, carrot head," Arisa nudged a mushy thing beside her absent mindly.

"I'm over here stupid. And stop calling me Carrot!" Kyou snapped back from the other side of the room.

"Here, look here……" she pointed once again at the book's page dreamily, still nudging the sofa beside her, ignoring Kyou's protests.

Stroding to her side, the male looked over her shoulder and read out loud monotonely.

"Moron, you seriously have no poetic backround," Uo snapped as she read the poem out loud herself.

"As the demon arises to it's catacomb,

Shall its world crumble to their tomb,

The clock takes life away,

But to one's may,

Life shall be endured in a way,

To defeat the shadow lurking beneath,

Thus the image behing closed eyes,

Shall remain unsheathed,

For it may be the end of existance,

For the feline of time."

Kyou blinked. Feline of time? Did that mean him? And they didn't complete the sentence of when it would be defeated…… "Uhm, yah okay, so like, they say there's a curse, so what? We already know that," he growled.

"Did someone say……. Poeeeeeetrrryyyyyy!" Shigure's singy voice rang through the house as he jumped out of his office and bounced down onto the poetry book the blonde was holding, "Let's see…… hmmm, for it may be the end of existance for the feline of time? Kyou……. Ah no nevermind……" Shigure dropped the book and ruffled the neko's hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" he scowled, pushing the other man away.

"Kyon-Kyon…… who's this guy? He from your family?" Arisa pointed a a dim, gold name. It seem to fade but somehow shone brightly in the sun.

"Girushima Sohma……"

* * *

.

A/N: Yes, yes, made the name on the spot. And I have no idea who was the last cat in the Sohma family but bare with me! Now I won't be posting for another 10 days, but when I get back, I'll be ready with chapters neatly written on a notepad during my trip in the car!

And Animelover360……. O-o SEND YOUR NINJAS AWAAY!

REVIEW! Yes reviews make Lenne-Lenne HAPPY!


	6. Revelations

**Click, Click, Slide**

Chapter VI: _Revelation_

Dislcaimer: And this is very hard to read now that I am back……. Errr….. I pledge not to make my writing unreadable (in which it is) because of trembling-ness of the cAaAaRrRr. AaAaAaAaAaaaHH……

A/N: Just passed a cemetary now. Gosh we arrived at 2am (yeah, okay, I only did the disclaimer before and now like, this is a day later). And I'm dead-tired, oops, fron a pen to a pencil o-o don't ask….. Drove all night long, my sis wouldn't shut up, bah couldn't sleep. Totally pitch black, so I don't think I could've wrote anything anyway. This time I got…… SPECIAL COWS ICE CREAM for everyone! It's famous from P.E.I.! Now for the Girushima issue, you shall see…….

**_B.C. Company_**: Thank you :) :_gives you Cows Ice Cream_:

**_The Chesire Kat_**t: Freaky ish gewd! Heh heh, beach, gosh I get sand over my face all the time x-x. :_gives you Cows Ice Cream_:

**_Vivi scarlet-sedai_**: Vivi! Lol I don't mind you calling me Lenne-lenne. Yay I'm back……. With a lot of sand. Twin sister …. O-o…… out the window…… o.o :_gives you Cows Ice Cream_:

**_PunkAmaya_**: Yeah, but I'll make it more back heh. It'll aaalllll fit. :_gives you Cows Ice Cream_:

**_The Greatest Fudge Ever_**: o-o what you said was very confusing…… maybe because I somehow feel disoriented but…. Heh bloody oceans are gewd too :) yes yes:_gives you Cows Ice Cream_: I'm back now! No more ten days! ….. Even if it took longer :_cough_:

**_Sohma-san_**: Patient person hello! You don't have to be patient anymore:_gives you Cows Ice Cream_:

**_MistressofHeaven_**: Wheeee confusing it part of the plan! Everything shall be explained in the next chapters! Wheee :_gives you Cows Ice Cream_:

**_Lexy Lex_**: Woah, you're so great with poems! Man! Awesome! Talented and gifted! XD Woot! And the eviiiill muther shall get youuuuu…… click…… click…… sliiiidde…… I see dead people too…… now dance with them o-o……. Instead of Grudge's ninjas…… 2 trucks tried to kill us O-o;;…… :_gives you Cows Ice Cream_:

**_Animelover630_**: Yes, you do that XD recruit new assistances to be Grudje's ninja's with azn friends…… to make it go faster o-o you can always use a wig…… I swear, the truck that tried to kill us…… I SAW A NINJA IN THERE:pointing accusing finger: lol jks jks :_gives you Cows Ice Cream_:

**_HogwartsMafia_**: Eeps! Sorry for the mistakes, me eyes are evil! And teehee thanks, in character, I try my best! Nope, they don't attend classes anymore (well for now) seeing that they'rre getting paranoid about the weirdo person. THANK YOU:_gives you Cows Ice Cream_:

**_SnowLion no Miko_**: Yay! Another Grudge fan…… eh, lock you doors before I kill you, jks jks ahem nooo I didn't say anything…… THANK YOU:huggles: No no, it's true, Grudhe can be confusing, you aren't stupid:_gives you Cows Ice Cream_:

**_Shades of Pheonix_**: It is now that you're exercising your eyes? O-o…… :gives you Cows Ice Cream

_**Birdie Ruskin**__:is Sherlock Holmes: yes yes, I shall solve this puzzle in a jif_fy :_gives you Cows Ice Cream_:

_**La Editor**_: You aren't giving lame reviews! O-o over a month? Really? Oops.. heh. Ohhh mean critiques scare me but they're fine since it's to imprive my writing. And yaay! None! ……. Poodle of Blood? O-o wow, I sure do have a rotten memory XD ahaha, heh thanks:_gives you Cows Ice Cream_:

**_Hypolitian Warrior_**: Yay! I scared another one! Yay! Teehee! Oh yes, I know what you mean. After I have watched the Grudge, my friend's dog ran into the room and scared the heck outta me x-x…… yes well, pets are meant to be relaxing o-o……. oh well X3. :_gives you Cows Ice Cream:_

PS: I suck at poems OKAY:_cries_:

* * *

. 

"Girushima Sohma?" Kyou's eyes widened at the realization of the name. Girushima was part of the Sohma family tree, categorized as the neko many, maaaaany generations ago. This probably explained the faded prints and yellow dyed pages by the years of imprisonment in a dark section of the library. But this so happened that the same guy went to their same school, as so marked in the Sohma Family Journal.

"That's right, you heard me," Arisa squinted at the small gold print, proof-reading it once again checking it's existance. Perhaps her eyes were playing tricks on her after the tiresome adventure, but it was clear and imprinted there, upon the cover, "you guys firmiliar with him?"

The novelist paused, resting a thoughtful finger on his chin, making his appearance almost serene for once, not the usual goofy smirk radiating from him within each visitor, "Eh yes!" the great return of the stupid grin was plastered on Shigure's face, "He was Kyou's great, great, great, great, great…….. erm….. great, great…. 7……. Great, eight, yes great, eight times, grandfather!" he sweatdropped at his very confusing statement. Kyou could see the doubt forming in Arisa's dark eyes, signaling she didn't take a word of what the pervert had just said. Maybe the grandfather part was convincing but the too many 'great's got in the way.

The neko sighed and spoke up before Arisa could retort, "he was an old novelist like mr. perv and probably a moron like him too. I don't know why his book's so important to us but in our case it's not explaining much now is it?" his scowl could probably convince most people, but Arisa was not part of the most-people group. She was an individual to believe her own things and not what others actually believed…… In other words, Arisa was like Kyou, and outcast going her own way barely managing to stay in touch with social life. Il seemed like a thick fog of endless sufference, but after she reminded herself that others didn't matter against her opinion, the mist seemed to lift itself.

Even after his explanation, her skeptical gaze never left his yes she didn't answer.

"Hmm not so sure about that my dear carrot!" Shigure now sat with the book opened in his lap. The poem that they previously viewed was once again, illuminated by sunlight pouring in from the window but it somehow seemed clearer, "There seems to be other poems in the book, and this, my friend, is only the beginning!"

"I don't get it though," Arisa pointed a word at the last verse of the poem, "Feline? Why feline?"

At the sound of those particular words in one sentence, Kyou's gaze became shifty.

Shigure waved a hand dismissively, "A moronic guy like me yes?" he laughed sheepishly sounding drunk.

"Ugh, you guys are impossible!" the blonde exclaimed rising up suddenly and snatching the book away, "Carrot-top!"

Kyou gulped at the mention of his name and looked up, "w-what?"

"Your grandfather right! Well then, this has to do something with you doesn't it?" her bitterness made the youngest male shiver.

"How the hell does feline have to do with me? Could've been for other people like my father!" he spat back.

"That's it Orange-brat! If you're not gonna show some more trust out on me, then I'm leaving this mystery for yourself to solve!"

"What did you say! Brat? Then you're a whore yankee! I don't even need your help!"

"Fine!"

"Fin-" POOF!

Kyou had tried to rise from his sitting position as well, to reveal himself tougher than that but tripped in the process and had unfortunately leaned on Arisa by instincts.

Now it was a small orange-furred kitty staring up at the traumatized blonde. This felt like eternity yet it was only mere seconds before Kyou poofed back to himself…… naked.

* * *

. 

"Stop poking me!" the angered-cat-transforming-human hollered at the giggling female.

"I can't believe it! _:poke poke:_ You're a cat! _:poke poke:_ No wonder cats follow you around! _:poke poke: _and not to mention the hair:poke poke: I guess our mystery is solved about the feline of time hmm Kitty-Kyon-Kyon! _:poke poke **POKE**:_" Her poking session was mainly caused because of the shock of the new revelation before her eyes. Shigure on the other hand stayed calm but his eyes became somber.

"Kyou…… I think we have to call in Hatori?"

Kyou's ears perk up, he looked exactly like a cat who had just heard the word "vet." He seemed overly shocked for a second but then narrowed his eyes, "What! You're not gonna tell Akito?"

The novelist paused for a second then replied, "Well, I should discuss it with Hatori first. Then we'll decide if it's in our best interest to tell him."

The orange-neko sighed but he knew it was for the best. Shigure wasn't the man to let that kind of situation down.

"Huh? Hatori? So sup with the cat transformation? And what does that have to do with telling people? And how does Kyon-Kyon do that anyway? I might turn into a fish for him," her smirk seemed to be driving Kyou to insane blushing this time. A fish…… for him! What did she mean by that?

"Everything will be explained my dear girl, I'll invite him tonight," Shigure smiled. Hatori, the seriously hot doctor…… visiting……

"Yeah, yeah whatever…… So Kikyon?" Arisa resumed to her poking fest.

"Kikyon? Kikyon! What do you mean by…… Kikyon?" his blush only deepened.

"Well seeing you're a cat…… might as well mix Kitty with Kyon! Or would you prefer Foxy-Kyon?" Her sly smirk seemed to have sinistered in the few seconds passed.

"F-f-fox! I'm not a kitsune! And whaddaya mean foxy! I-I…… wha……" those moments were called the freak outs of Kyou where he had no idea how to retort.

"Orange like a fox! Well…… most foxes…… And foxy meant for good-looking, geez are you so people-illiterate these days?" her smile disappeared as she started to laugh. That magnificent laugh Kyou always adored. Not mocking, nor evil in any way…… just her laugh.

"Knock it off!"

"Want me to make you tuna sandwich?"

"No!"

* * *

. 

Tohru had come home carrying many supplies of grocery and freaked out after knowing Hatori would come over. She quickly apologized for not calling home to know if special occasions were made then rushed back to the store leaving Yuki desperate. The prince then turned around and marched back out the door.

Shigure was cleaning the house up for his dear guests while humming a tune to himself while Kyou layed silently on the roof, gazing at the sunset.

The sun portrayed many emotions at once, never to be understood by reckless men in life. To some it was a source of life, without it, everyone would die of cold and the world would've never been born…… the world not being born, to Kyou it meant more than death. It meant being free from the curse and never coming to life. But for some odd reason, it gave a warmth and hope, another source of comfort when one knows they'd never feel real warmth again.

Yet, the sun always seemed to be depressed after it met the border of the horizon. It gave a dull reddish glow barely lighting the sky surrounding it, then died behind the face of the earth until the time came for it to resurrect. It was like darkness threatened to swallow it whole for the rest of eternity, letting humans die slowly, and painfully on a small world.

Low muttereing under the roof in which Kyou layed seemed almost relaxing. Like a soft yet monotone lullaby, caressing his ears. After what seemed like hours, the orange-head dozed off……

* * *

. 

"You always failed to beat the Yuki…… what will I do with you my dear cat? Would you want to be locked up in the basement for the rest of your life? I'm sure you'll die painfully down there……"

"No…… please…… I don't like the dark……"

"But Kyou, you failed. Or there might be something else as punishment……"

"Please…… anything…… Please Akito-sama……"

A dark figure loomed over the frightened Kyou. His eyes were wide with fear as for his hands shook uncontrollably upon the cold, ciment floor.

"I would enjoy seeing you in much pain…… Then it would end your sufference, you'll be free to walk the streets of Japan after this……" Akito's chilling lips curved into a smirk one could never forget.

"Arigatou A-Akito-sama……" The orange-neko bowed deeply, not daring to get up anytime now. He shivered at the feeling of sharp nails tracing the line of his jaw. Somehow it seemed like the fingers became softer within each stroke until they brought his face up. Instead of those cold eyes, warmer and gentle ones met his.

"Kyon? Why are you here?" her words were so soft.

"Ari-wha? Why are you-?" he looked around. This was her apartment alright.

"What? You mean this is your house? Oh yes, you sure have a lot of lipstick and eye liner," Arisa mused, "And why are you bowing, kneeling or whatever? I'm not your goddess……"

Kyou looked away, "Thought you were…… Akito."

"Oh that guy…… well I'm sure he'd love to dye his hair blonde," she snorted.

"Shut up yankee…… I-" it felt like an invisible hand ripped his bracelet off, 'No! Not this! Not now!'

Arisa's eyes widened as Kyou yelled in agony. His body seemed to evolve into something else rather than a small cat.

The orange-head looked frantically around for his beads but couldn't seem to find them. His anger seemed to rise as a distant laugh echoed through is head. The blonde seemed unable to move and just stared at him, shocked.

The red and dying glow from the sun radiated off his demon face.

Kyou's legs moved on their own…… towards the female who seemed even more frightened by the step, '_No…… Arisa…… Get out- g-get out!_' it was no use, the words he spoke only came out as a muffled roar.

It happened in those dreadful seconds…… Swinging those macabre claws down upon the traumatized blonde…… seizing her by the neck…… her stiffled scream…… his other clawed hand going through her heart…… a shrill yell... the blood…… then silence……

This all happened too fast. Why did this happen to him anyway!

He could hear himself cry inside, screaming her name mentally, it felt like his ear drums would burst within the minute. Why her, why Arisa Uotani of all people, he didn't want this. No, he could've suffered the painful death in the basement instead…… not this…… why did he accept? He was a monster, the most stupid guy of all…… No wonder none of the zodiacs accepted him as one, always a failure to protect, always a burden to bare, in the end, ones life was taken away.

His hands were covered in blood…… he let the emotionless corpse fall to the ground then sank to his knees himself, "Arisa... no... why... no... not you... why couldn't it have been me! **WHY**!" Crimson liquid slowly spread itself over the floor as for a wound on the girl's shirt grew. The blonde's hair no longer held the same shine, but seeped in with dark red, her own. He gazed down at her body, her lifeless eyes held back so many tears.

"_I love you... Uotani... I'm so sorry... I didn't... I didn't let time for you... no... no..._"

The grand mirror in her lovely room showed who he was…… The knife that had oddly appeared in his hands were covered in blood…… her blood…… He got up……. And walked to the window……

The sun had now been overwhelmed by the darkness of the sky and died behind the earth's surface as chilling winds blew, rattling the leaved of the tree in the yard.

A sinister song.

He tapped his fingers on the glassy window.

_Slide…… click…… click……_

Grinced his teeth together.

_click... click..._

Then he threw himself out.

* * *

. 

A/N: I AM TOO EVIL! AHAHAHA BWAHAHAHA- :_cough_: sore throat ack!

NOW REVIEW! and Haru, Momiji and MORE people shall come in the next chapter! Yes!


	7. The Real Curse

**Click, Click, Slide**

Chapter VII: _The Real Curse_

Dislcaimer: I pledge not to fatten everyone up……. And so I pledge to make you guys exercise by reading! The eyes will burn a lot of calories!

A/N: Yes, the story seems to be coming to an end soon, and I am also sad……. o-o this is my very first fic to have an ending! No, no this isn't the last chapter…….. do not fear! Or……. Uh, fear……. When it's time in the fic. By the way, there isn't many people coming inthis chapter but I promise there will be A LOT next! And Ayame shall make his grand appearance!

**_Greatest Fudge Ever_**: I'm so sorry I didn't update in a limit of 3 days! XD I'm like, writter-block person. Psh bad Lenne, so that's why this chapter isn't all that great……. O-o yes well_ :gives you plushie:_ have fun X3!

**_Vivi scarlet-sedai_**: I AM EVIL! THE EVIL whooooo_ :gives you plushie:_

**_Anonymous Human_**: O.o X3 thanks for the tips…… but the dream, yes I know you can't control dreams and all, but dreams are alwso mainly created by the sub-concsius. It's like, what you kinda fear or have in mind like tests the next day. I may be wrong but thank you for reviewing_:gives you plushie:)_

**_HogwartsMafia_**: Yah I luff it too when it's relaxing in a house especially when it's raining…… Me no likey sunlight! ME VAMPIRE! Bwahahahaha-hem-hmm.. YAY :huggles: thank yo ufor reviewing mah fwiend:pluuushie yes? _:Gives you plushie:_

**_Momomi_**: YAAAAY :huggles: You finally shouted! XD w00t! Well heh I likey horror, but this chapter isn't that much. O-o sorry_:gives you plushie:_

**_MistressofHeaven_**: Yes! Me luff fish o-o Tuna in particular………_ :gives you plushie:_

**_B.C. Company_**: D: Evil crickets outside are freaking me out_:gives you plushie:_

**_PunkAmaya_**: Sad ish gewd_ :gives you plushie:_ teehee

**_Pichuchu29_**: LOL :huggles: You shall find out whether it was a dream in the next few lines! Wheeeee_ :gives you plushie:_

**_SuichisLover_**: I luff reviewers wheee_ :gives plushie:_

**_Sohma-san_**: Whee_:gives plushie:_

**_Lexy Lex_**: Aya SHALL comme next chapter almost all about him! Stay tuuuuned for the next chapter of Click, click, sliiide! 8D yeah_:gives you plushie:_

**_CharriXD_**: O-o I….. shall…….. run….. away…._ :gives you plushie:_

* * *

. 

"Kyou, Kyou! Damnit wake up you moron!"

Kyou stirred, feeling sore all over. His back ached and the muscles that once held him together felt like rubber. Gentle hands shook him, which added more pain to his dead body but nonethless, he opened his eyes to see Arisa's worried face.

She sighed in relief but carried on with her usual bickering voice, "Geez, finally, you scared the heck outta me Kikyon…… Falling off the roof isn't the smartest thing to do," the blond's expression softened. Behind her, many other worried individuals stood over him, including Hatori whomed just finished packing away some bandages. Kyou's lower ribs seered out with pain protesting his sudden actions but he ignored it while lifting himself up from the dusty ground, "What are you doing Carro-"

His body warmth radiated into hers for a split second before a distinct :**_POOF_**: could be heard throughout the group. Tohru gasped as she ran to the orange kitty Arisa seemed to be holding tightly to her body then started to furiously pet his head herself.

"A-ah! Arisa! What a cute little kitty!_ :pet pet pet hit o-o:_ his n-name is…… ah, uhm……"

The ex-gang member chuckled as she ruffled the cat's fur, "I already know…… Ever wondered why Hatori came?"

The little rice-ball's flustered face shook slowly. Why had Kyou suddenly lunged out to hug her best friend?

"Oh mi gawd! Yay! Another person!" A small blond boy jumped up and down then dived towards Arisa then pulled her into a tight hug as well. **_Poof!_**

Two animals in her arms in which one with orange fur and the other with golden-yellow hair and long ears.

"………………… What are you guys part of a petting zoo!" It was now that everyone sighed in defeat. She had to know one day or another and now was probably the right time to tell the tale.

Tohru was the first to speak up after a long silence, yet her hesitant voice turned out a bit more fast than usual, "No, you-got it all wrong Uo-chan. You see…….. you see, you see……… All the Sohma's are part of the zodiac curse…… except Kyou-kun that is, he was the cat-"

"Refused by the others, mainly the Rat," Arisa had interrupted her best friend's explanation, "No wonder they fight all the time……" seemingly that she grasped the consept right away, Arisa let Kyou safely upon grounds once more. It was something she figured upon seeing the orange fur ever since the first time. Cats always seemed to remind her of that zodiac story, and so it became true in the end.

Momiji rubbed his little nose against the individual-whom-was-holding-him's skin while tickling Arisa's face with his long ears. Kyou's eye twitched as he chased the bunny out of her arms and into his usual self, though with the lack of clothes.

"Whoa, Kyou's really into this girl!" he piped up after reaching out for the pants.

"Are not!" the orange neko's ear twitched. He couldn't possibly show it now…… he did care for Uotani a lot, maybe a little more than a lot…… Though that dream was certainly disturbing and after seeing his 'friend's' dead body, seeing it once again animated was thrilling.

"Uhm, maybe we should let Kyou transform back into his room?" Tohru quickly took the tab cat off the dirt and swiftly ran back inside. Hatori sighed then glared at Haru's blank expression.

"What? This is the first time I see him, of all people hurting himself like that. He ain't smart," the cow smirked knowingly.

Walking past Haruhatsu, Hatori gazed down at Arisa and spoke softly, "So do you wish to live this down? Akito will surely find out one day or another and will order me to erase it……"

"Whatever, and when that time comes, don't expect me to stand there and wait for that time," her eyes narrowed as she jabbed his chest lightly. His silent self just acknowledge this by nodding, he waved off for Momiji to hurry up then turned back and disappeared through the doorway.

Supper passed by without further hesitation, excluding the fact that our dear Kyou was being teased endlessly by the little bunny of the group, Momiji. Hatori on the other hand, talked quite animately with the novelist, pausing for a second and admiring the scene before his eyes.

Everyone was so peacefully getting along with each other, and even Yuki nor Kyou seemed to be getting into any fights. It was like a real family quality-time spending with friends.

"Oi, Kikyon, your dear doctor seems to like deers, because he's like one right now," Arisa's smile seemed to have snapped the dragon out of his thoughts.

"Kyou!" the older man finally called out to him as the room suddenly became silent.

"What is it Hatori?" Kyou's grumbling over the food he was chewing down ceased.

It seemed like ages before the other individual spoke, but the question hit Kyou with a huge pang, "What about…… Kagura-chan?"

………………………………………………………..

And that was when even the crickets decided to shut up.

* * *

. 

"Wh-who said she'd have to know!" Kyou walked back and forth in front of a speechless blond, "If she ever finds out! GOD knows what sadistic destiny will bring up! I mean, we're hiding it from Akito! So why not- so why not-"

"Relaaax, Kikyon, it's not like we're boyfriend, girlfriend right? Anyways she has a mad crush on you is that it?" her exasperated sigh meant nothing to the furious cat at the moment. He was way too stressed out to worry about anything else than the wild Boar. Waaay too stressed out, maybe even too stressed out that his hair stared to lose a bit of it's colour or even fall out.

"Mad crush? _Maaaad crush_! **Is that all you can say**! She wants to **_MARRY_** me!" At at that point, it seemed like he was going bald, "If she ever finds out that another girl lives with us, and is the closest to me! God knows again! What will happen!"

"Well God sure knows a lot of stuff," she smirked knowing how much she was driving him up the wall, "So? I'm currently living with you, that a problem dear Kikyon?"

"It's her! Kagura! She gets jealous of every females! Tohru was off the line because she was so sweet but YOU!" he pointed directly to her face, earning an awkward stare. Murmuring something about a boar and black eyes, Kyou settled down and started banging his head consecutively on the wall.

From down bellow they could hear the usual sing-song voice of the perverted novelist, "Is that you Kyon-Kyon? Don't destroy my house now!"

As was told, Arisa could see what he meant by destroying the house. Where the orange-head once banged his head was a large crater, threatning to the whole room's paint peel off the walls.

"Gee I always knew you were stubborn to the very end, but having a hard head like that is……. Heh," the former gang member shook her head while watching the dazed stressed out individual fall asleep in his crater. Stress was bound to be bad for people…….. espacially types like him.

She didn't entirely trust Hatori……. But from what she's heard, Akito seemed to always know everything even if they weren't bound to be known. Slowly setting the orange-haired teen in her own lap, she couldn't stop herself but smile at his sleeping face. Excluding the red bump on his forehead of course, his expression was as relaxing as she had ever seen him.

* * *

. 

"Ah, Uo-chan! How's Kyou-kun……" Tohru quickly met up with her friend at the sound of footsteps walking down the stairs, "Hatori-san, Hatsuharu-kun and Momiji-kun have left……."

"Kikyon's fine…… And Tohru?" Uotani looked into Tohru's eyes and sighed, "Do you really trust Hatori to keep that promise?"

A small gasp erupted from the other female's mouth but she quickly bowed in apology, "Of course! H-he…… he's someone honest!"

"What about Momiji? And Haru?" she raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Ah, Momiji would be too scared to approach him…… and…… Hatsuharu-kun…… eh, well let's say if he's in a good mood, he's off fine!" the Riceball's smile wasn't as convincing as it used to be.

"Uh, right, well I'll tell that Haru a piece of my mind when-"

"Ah please Uo-chan…… If Akito does find out…… uhm, I don't……. Kyou's gonna be there…… ah, just don't worry, please……" those last words sounded desperate but Tohru still offered a smile, a smile that warmed anyone's heart.

Pausing slightly Arisa nodded and smiled back, "Well, need help with the homework? I guess I'll know what you guys are up to in class when I come back."

And with that, they departed to Tohru's room within mere seconds.

* * *

. 

It was another peaceful afternoon where raindrops drummed over the roof and banged against the window panes. It was like a symphony likely to make anyone's mind drift off to more…… passionate things. Event he fifth poem seemed to hold clearer meanings due to the music provided from outside.

"This time it's saying the feline of time…… has an obstacle to overtake. Well Kikyon, that settles it, we're going outside!" her cheerful order made him freeze.

"What! Why! In the rain! Why!" hysterical moment of panic, yes.

"Well if we want you to beat that shadow man to a pulp, got to lure it out until we're alone right? And the rain probably makes it easier too……. How about we go in an alleyway? I can always run out and call for help," her proud thumbs-up made Kyou feel queasy. Not only because of the rain, but because of her plan too……

"C-can't we wait until that damn rat comes back? So uh, the house isn't kept unguarded?" his failed attempted at delaying the mission seemed to make the blond amused greatly.

"Psh, no, c'mon! Don't you want to see the end of the creepy-dude?" and there it was, the appearance of the oh-famous-pouty-faced-yankee.

"Ack, my ribs! They hurt!" and there was the un-famous-same-lame-excuse……. That seemed to work anyway…….

Arisa seemed to catch his drift of not wanting to go outside and sighed. He was sure stubborn and never really went without having it his way, yet he was still immature in some terms,"Aww fine! Now I'm gonna go make lunch…… Tuna?"

"……….. flaked tuna," he mumbled blushing a bit.

* * *

. 

The rain didn't seem to stop, not even fall at a slower pace today. Maybe it was caused from the over-exausting heat or maybe the curse just decided to have it his way, but in either case, it wasn't what Kyou liked. Sure it was relaxing but going outside to get a full attack from little droplets of water wasn't something he'd enjoy.

After another bickering conversation about the pros and cons of going outside in the rain, Arisa gave up and agreed to go in the next couple of days due to the consecutive days of forecasted rain.

"Honestly Kyou. I know cat's don't like water but you're different. You're a much more different person who stands out against others and plus you're a weird hybrid," her statement didn't seem to improve Kyou's mood as he stared out the window.

"Yeah, well most people like rain and like going into it too-…… okay fine! Maybe not but I have tastes too okay!" he retorted, pupils becoming slits like most cats.

Click……

The floors creaked at the contact of a shadow's step.

"Oh ya look at that Kikyon! Mr. Creeper didn't need us to go outside in the rain! He's perfectly fine chasing us here!" Uo's tone seemed a bit happier than ought to be as the noises crept louder and louder into the room. Shigure had gone with Yuki and Tohru for groceries but that tended to take awhile.

Kyou stood up and grabbed one of Shigure's novels, "Agh, not now! What the frig is wrong with that stalker!"

Click……. sliiiiiiiide…….

Somehow the dark shadow entered the room with a more elegant manner than usual……

"Kyouuuuuuu-chaaaaaan?" And it seemed to have quite the feminine voice too……..

The light reflected upon the shadow as it became a young girl with dark hair and a neat bow. The teddy bear back pack and green dress gave a childish appearance yet the curves from her body illustrated her maturity, yet she was drenched from head to toe, giving her almost a pitied look.

"Whom might that friggin stalker beeee? Hmm Kyou-chan?" her sweet voice turned to a menacing one at the mention of his name.

Kyou's eyes were now as wide open as they have ever been. This was worse than the creeper to him, muuuuch worse, "K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-.."

"Stop stuttering dear," she smiled brilliantly brushing past the blond whom gazed at her weirdly and stopped by the orange-head's side, "Because if I was the one you called friggin stalker…….." the room seemed dim now.

"Kagura no! Not you! I meant this guy who's stalking us, h-he wants to kill us, not you, notyou notyou notyou," his words ushered too fast for the lady's liking yet he couldn't help but transpire a river.

"A killer? And what's this girl doing here Kyou-kun? With……. You……. Alone in this…… room……." Her eyes became somber…… much somber……

"………………. She-she, she's just a friend who's being stalked by that guy too……."

"A friend? A frieeeend? Are you sure about that Kyou? Because I could've sworn seeing you two eat peacefully while YOU blushed atleast ten shades darker after saying flaked tuna!"

In some way, she was a stalker.

"H-how'd you know-"

"Because Akito-sama suggested for me to pay a little visit with him to Shigure's! And it just happened that he let me glance through the window! And see you!" she jabbed her finger on his chest, "blushing!"

Did Kyou hear right? Did she say... With Akito?

Click…… click…… click…… slide…….

All their gazes fell upon the doorway where the shadow loomed.

"A-Akito-sama! You musn't…… this isn't good for you……" Kyou's panic level rised dramatically as a smirk crept along his face. (A/N: I know Akito doesn't leave the Sohma house hold, but you wait until the end, it will be explained, I do not want to see people say: HE AIN'T ALLOWED! HA! In reviews, thank you.)

"Huh? Is this family Kikyon?" the blond raised an eyebrow at the guests, "So you're Akito……"

He wished they weren't……….. he actually wished they were but friends, friendly friends that is, and yet, Arisa didn't seem to be afraid of him……. It was going to be a very bad day.

The Sohma leader's eyes narrowed at the sight of them but his cold lips curved into a wicked smile, "Hello to you too Kyou."

* * *

. 

A/N: Psh, everything's so like wack-oh and can't happen BECAUSE……. Okay well I can't say now, you'll see! TEEHEE! Sorry for late update, EVIL writters block…….. block block block. I apologize once again for a sucky chapter that doesn't make you even shiver!


	8. Ayame's Invitation

**Click, Click, Slide**

Chapter VIII: _Ayame's Invitation_

Dislcaimer: I pledge to be more scary…….. and I pledge to eat ice cream!

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't update is like, two months…… School started, I'm having a fit, and like, blah, end of the world for me. No, no it isn't, and heh, I love horror-ness.

Unfortunately I cannot write personal letters to everyone :sigh: anymore due to rules and all……. so I shall say this……. I LOVE YOU ALL! AND I GIVE YOU ALL CHIPS! WITH PEPSI :_gives everyone chips and pepsi:_ bwahahahhahaha……

* * *

. 

Kyou gawked at the empty room. He could've have sworn seeing an enraged wild Boar and sick-in-both-ways Sohma leader, glowering at him just a moment ago, yet they were there no more. It was only him, Uo, and the rain, falling freely upon the roof.

"Wow, Kikyon, you're getting weirder by the day," she raised an eyebrow, taking her back-hand and pressing it on Kyou's forehead, "Nope, no mad-ness fever in check."

The orange-head ignored her comment and pointed at the door. His response was weak, yet fear peaked within each syllable, "A-Akito…….. you saw him just now didn't you! A-and you even asked if it was him!"

Arisa turned around and gazed at the door skeptically then turned back to the cat, "uhm……. All I recall doing was watching T.V……. Are you sure you don't want to breath in some fresh air?"

Kyou was on the verge of banging his head repeatedly on the wall once more. He didn't even remember seeing the blond watch T.V.! Last time he saw her, she was reading the poem over again!

"Okaaaay, let's go outside, you need some fresh air dear orange. You look very green at the moment and that's not the orange's normal colour," she said half amused, while dragging him up, and outside. Kyou was snapped back to reality once a raindrop had dropped over his nose and glared at the sky. Either he's gone nuts, or the sky had been covered in eternal darkness, like a tapestry of wickedness threatning to engulf earth right after the atmosphere. It was odd, it had stopped raining but the raindrops were still heard throught the distance and-……..

"Yo, Kikyon! Hey, snap out of it moron!"

A hand waved in front of his eyes as Kyou shook his head and gazed at the source of life, his friend, Arisa, "uh?" he mumbled.

"Uh? Uh! It looked like you were about to tear the umbrella in half!" she pointed to the handle of the umbrella that was connected to a polyester-fabric-roof who shielded both of them from the wetness.

"Sorry……" Kyou mumbled once again, ruffling his hair and massaging the temples that had started to ache, "It's just……. I don't know, everything's becoming so weird…….. Maybe he's giving me warnings?" he thought out-loud.

"What warnings? Geez Kyou, I sure seem to be filled in right now," they started to walk, seemingly nowhere at first.

The puddles beneath their feet splashed as even more water soaked the darkened asphalt.

The rain dropped faster and faster, hurting the bare skinned.

The slow drumming calmed, and eased minds.

But Kyou couldn't grasp the consept of emotions that were running through him. It was like a rainbow, each and every colour, just atleast ten times darker.

"No……. It's nothing……." His tone was so soft, it took Arisa atleast ten minutes to understand what he had just whispered.

She sighed of exasperation then whipped the umbrella off, now exposing them both to the rain. That did the job, it seemed to have Kyou back into the shrouded darkness of a world.

"Hey! What gives! Don't you know I hate rain!" he pulled the umbrella back over their heads, huffing out in anger, "What is it you want! This stuff's personal, not like you'd understand anyway!"

Usually, the yankee would've probably started yelling and retorting back, but nothing came, instead, concerned and piercing eyes met his. He surveyed her for a moment, usually, the sunny rays of hope always gave her a perfect shine, angelic almost. That was at the time where he'd recognize her as someone playful, rash, reckless, tempered and even protective, but this time the rain had almost shown her like someone he'd never seen before. Someone……. of composed, wise and understanding personality.

"Oh well you look at that!" A high pitched voice rang through their ears as they both jumped several paces back, staring the figure who had just spoken to them. His pure-white hair shone from under his umbrella even through the lack of light. It just seemed super-shiny anyway, "What you all doing outside in this rain? Come in! Come in!" he smiled brightly while ushering them into his store.

"You HAD to stop here of all places!" Kyou spat though gritted teeth at the dumbfounded blond.

"Well how was I supposed to know we stopped here? Besides, why is that a problem?" she shrugged, a bit happy of the warm and cozy place they got invited in…….. with a lot of frilly dresses O.o……

"THIS is the problem!" Particularly aimed towards the clothing and owner of clothing store……..

"Oh, my dear Kyou-kun! What brings you here on a fine day?" The snake flicked his hair, smiling warmly at his visitors.

"Fine day? You call this a fine day?" the younger male spat back, hunching his shoulders over and looking away……. In other words, his usual mode, but as he turned away within the distance……. Where most dresses were displayed, was a shadow that loomed there…… it quickly disappeared after catching Kyou's eye.

"Hey Kikyon, what's the matter? It's like you've seen a ghost," she grinned, playfully punching the cat's shoulder.

"And what if I told you I have!"

"Now, now Kyou-kun. What has Akito-sama taught you? Oh uhm…… Well what has one of his rules related to?" Ayame eyed the displays too, raising an eyebrow at the empty-ness the teen had just pointed out to.

"What!" he snapped, sitting down brusquely on the puffy sofa, furnished with white. Soft fabric and a table decorated with matching doilies. The wooden furniture held fragile cups neatly places on the four corners of the table for tea.

"Tsk, tsk. Akito-sama said, 'If you don't defeat Yuki, then you shall be locked up inside- MmMmMmPH!"

Kyou had tackled the older man down, desperately covering his mouth until he quiet down, "Shut up!" he whispered to Ayame's ear, "She can't know!"

The white-haired man nodded despite the strength it took and the pain against the floor. As they stood up from the floor, Arisa's mouth twitched, "Yuki, fight, locked up, what?"

"Akito's just a friggin' weirdo okay!"

"Uhm….. okay……"

"About the ghosts Kyou, Akito-sama asked me to give you this……" Within a flash, Ayame took out the envelope from his red jacket gracefully and showed it to Kyou, "He said something about a curse, and how weak you are……. But I'm only giving you this when you leave!" The snake smiled, then returned to Arisa, "So…… are you and Kyou like…… you know……."

"No, and who are you again?" Uo brushd off the question easily, but not without a bit of a remorse biting down on her heart.

He paused for a second, seemingly a bit deceived from her answer but nonethless answered in his usual care-free tone, "I am none other than the stress-free Ayame Sohma!"

Random confettis were thrown around.

"I own this store for men's fantasies and this is my assistant!" he motioned his hands towards the woman who had just appeared, dressed in latest, if only too bright, fashion.

"Konnichiwa! I am Ayame's dear assistant, here to help!" her overly large glasses sparkled in the lights.

Kyou squinted and shielded his eyes awkwardly, only to get an amused smirk from his partner, Arisa.

"Please sit down! I have made tea and cookies and hot tea and cold tea and……."

This was sure going to take awhile.

* * *

. 

"Oh, a curse you say? From your school? That is chasing you at the moment?"

It had seemed like hours, which were most probably hours that had passed by anyway. The orange-head nodded furiously, for the millionth time.

"Okay look, we need to GO!" he rose up from his seat while dragging along Arisa who seemed oddly quiet this whole time.

"Aww but Kyou-kun! I was going to tell you what beating Yuki applies to lying about ghosts!" Ayame rose from his seat.

"I don't need to know! And ah!" The black figure loomed once again through the stalls.

"And ah? I guess it's new fashion to say ah? We always love to say ah and……" the yankee remarked sarcastically while the orange-head just growled out in frustration.

The clouds ouside remained lanked with darkness, roaming and circling above the lands of Japan. This sure wasn't Kyou's day.

"Ah well, fine! I guess I should hand over that last parchment of the poem book you have and that I bet you haven't noticed the last torned page! Aha! I spare you from the whole reading of it!" he waved around a yellowed paper, much like the ones from that ancient head-chewer novel.

The kitty's eyes became as large as saucers as he desperately tried snatching it from the older, and MUCH taller man……. Like a kitty without success…… "Gimme! Stop it! Now!"

"Mmm, well, fine," the piece of paper flapped in the air and occasionally flew up once again after Kyou desperately flapped in the air causing much havoc.

"You're hopeless……." Arisa snatched the paper from mid-air and read out loud, "_A sin upon sin, _

_you are but trapped inside a pit of darkness,_

_Cold washes up until it becomes freezed frost,_

_Yet unable to wake up,_

_I give you the answer feline,_

_You are merely trapped in a dream,_

_To become nightmare,_

_Show her,_

_Tell her,_

_Believe in her,_

_After your true form has been revealed……_

Well was that ever informative……… A nightmare? True form?" Arisa seemed to be helplessly scratching at the bottom of her brain for an answer.

"True form! Ah! I mean…… This piece of crap is nothing! Let's go find mr Ugly and kick his arse!" he acted as though he knew nothing about it.

"Wow, such spirit, there must be something you know about this Orangey……"

In fact he understood everything. So many details and so much about them that it hurt to know. Ayame continued on about something else, handing them both a card to his shop as he waved goodbye along with his assistant. That white-haired man, he was sure hyper and nice in some way noted Arisa.

Out they were in the rain once again, walking slowly on the sidewalk in hopes of solving that curse any day now. The cars swished passed them one at a time, occasionally splashing Kyou who walked on the side where the streets remained but it didn't seem to bother him.

"You know……" Uo broke the silence as a smile spread across her face, "That bracelet, those clothes, those pants, I've always seen you wear the exact same. It does fit your style best and although that, what made you choose those particular colour of beads for you bracelet?"

That topic seemed to have frozen his insides again as his stmach lurched to the triples, "What? What's so special about my bracelet?"

Arisa shrugged and went on, "I guess I see you everywhere with it. Just a question, don't freak out," she smiled at his panic-struck face.

"………………"

Maybe he did need to show her his true form to end it all. But, why was that the solution? If this old man with poetry obsession was right, then it was worth a try. Yet he couldn't bring himself to picture Arisa hurt by his own hands.

They arrived back home silently, aware of Tohru's arrival from her cheery voice that rang from the kitchen.

"Kyou-kun! Uo-chan! We have a visitor!"

Both wondering who it could be, they both rushed to the kitchen where Tohru remained smiling and motioning her hand towards a tall male.

"Akito-sama wants to see you and your girlfriend at the Sohma house-hold tomorrow at eight in the morning," the man suddenly announced, catching tohru off guard as she squeaked slightly. He had a handsome face, an a slim body, yet seemed a bit unhealthy and pale, "My name is Kureno. Nice to see you once again Kyou," he forced a smile that sent chills in the Orange-head's spine.

"Oh, finally, we get to see this Akito of yours Kikyon. Wonder what he wants," she smiled back at Kureno who seemed oddly weird at the moment.

"I-I have to go back…… Cya, thanks Tohru," Tohru nodded at the departing man who left without any further hesitations.

"Hum, how about I help you cook dinner Tohru?" Arisa turned around and started to take pots from the shelves. The little riceball smiled happily and agreed as they both went to work peacefully.

Kyou's stress level seemed to go up and down today, but right now, it was at the too-high-I'm-gonna-blow level where it threatened to make him faint……. Or in his case, blow. He sighed and tried to relax, maybe if he stared outside at the rain it would calm him down.

The windowpanes slightly buckled at each impact of a raindrop as it shielded the ones inside. Kyou sat down beside it and gazed lazily outside. The street was empty and cold, bared no signs of life whatsoever. He must've dozed off because there was this contant ringing sound in his ear instead of Arisa and tohru's voices constantly bickering.

_Bzzz…_

_Bzzz…_

His eyelids slightly drooped.

_Bzzz…_

_**Click…..**_ it echoed

_Bzzz…_

_**Click…..**_

As soon as the cat realized what he heard in between the buzzing, a bloody hand shot out and slammed against the window, sending Kyou back a couple of paces. He stared at it in horror as it slidled back down……. Everything became calm again, even the two girls haven't noticed anything.

That's when Kyou looked at his reflection on the glass window……

"No……"

_Slide……. Click…….. click……_

* * *

. 

A/N: I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! Yaaaayaa! Now review and make Lenne-Lenne happy. I know, it's like, getting less scarier, but like, what do you expect? Approaching to the end ya know?


End file.
